Chasing the Sun
by Magri
Summary: (TRADUCTION) AU, à partir de l'Ordre du Phénix et au-delà. Hermione voulait seulement apprendre la Guérison; elle découvre que le professeur Snape est un être humain, après tout, et que ses actes façonnent indéniablement le cours de la guerre au fil des événements. Histoire complète en anglais.
1. Chapter 1

[ _Note de traducteur_ : Ceci est la première histoire que je publie sur ce site, après avoir été une grande lectrice passive pendant des années. Pardonnez les erreurs de mise en page éventuelles et les maladresses de manip'. J'ai proposé à Loten de traduire cette histoire il y a très longtemps, j'ai quelques chapitres en stock mais pas l'histoire complète, faute d'une bêta pour m'aider à relire et à uniformiser mes traductions avec un regard neuf. Si quelqu'un est volontaire pour m'aider à offrir une traduction digne de ce nom à cette très belle fanfic, envoyez-moi un mp!

N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques sur le fond comme sur la forme pour que je réajuste la suite. Si je dois faire des commentaires ultérieurement, je les ferai toujours entre crochets. Maintenant, je m'efface, et bonne lecture!]

* * *

CHASING THE SUN

DISCLAIMER OBLIGATOIRE: Si l'un d'entre eux m'appartenait, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient finies autrement. Je ne fais que les emprunter un petit peu; je devrais, malheureusement, finir par les rendre.

WARNING: SS/HG romance à venir (uniquement quand Hermione en aura l'âge), rating M à venir, quelques passages gores et langage familier, lemons à vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. C'est bien "à venir", parce que cette histoire est à nouveau très longue, et ces deux-là sont incroyablement têtus.

Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire est conforme à l'originale jusqu'à la Coupe de feu, et commence l'été entre la Coupe de feu et l'Ordre du Phénix. Je passerai sous silence beaucoup des scènes du canon, à moins que je ne veuille les montrer du point de vue de Severus ou d'Hermione. Vous avez tout dans les livres, vous savez ce qui se passe. La longueur des chapitres sera variable. J'ai un style de roman, donc tout ne rentre pas toujours exactement dans le cadre d'un chapitre clos. J'update environ tous les trois jours [note de traducteur: l'histoire est terminée en anglais], même si je ne pense pas pouvoir toujours m'y tenir. Je répondrai à toutes les reviews signées - notez que vous devez désormais activer l'autorisation de réponse de l'auteur pour recevoir ses réponses. Et souvenez-vous que toutes les 1000 reviews vous gagnez un one-shot SSHG. Critiques acceptées si constructives. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

" **The storm is upon me**

 **But I'm chasing the sun.**.."

The Calling - 'Chasing the sun'.

* * *

L'été avait été très long.

Severus était assis dans son salon, dans la pénombre les rideaux élimés étaient tirés, et la seule source de lumière provenait des quelques braises dans la cheminée, qui se consumaient plus par principe que par réelle nécessité de chauffer la pièce sombre et étouffante. Il fixa sans les voir les bûches à demi-consumées de ses yeux noirs et vides, et de temps à autre il prenait, sans enthousiasme, une gorgée à la bouteille qu'il tenait d'une main lâche.

Soulevant son autre main d'un mouvement un peu raide, il prit entre ses longs doigts l'arrête de son nez crochu et ferma les yeux un moment.

Les flammes dans l'âtre s'élevèrent, et il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, plissant les yeux tout en tirant sa baguette de sa manche avec fluidité l'instant d'après, les flammes devinrent vertes et il se détendit un petit peu dans un soupir fébrile, agitant légèrement sa baguette en direction du feu coloré.

«- Oui ?

-Ah, Severus. Je suis content de vous trouver chez vous. Le moment est-il bien choisi ? » La gentillesse insupportable de la voix d'Albus Dumbledore troublait de son étrange écho le silence mélancolique de la maison, qui pouvait passer pour un silence paisible si l'on n'y faisait pas attention.

 _Où pourrais-je bien être ailleurs qu'ici, pénible vieux bouc ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais partir en vacances, et je ne serai pas Convoqué avant la tombée du jour._ Non qu'il ait la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être à cet instant, il fallait l'admettre.

« Bien sûr, Directeur » répondit-il d'une voix éteinte, buvant une autre gorgée et rangeant sa baguette, et s'affalant à nouveau dans le fauteuil fatigué, les yeux clos.

« Je voulais discuter avec vous avant d'en parler au reste des collègues. Je suis navré, mais il me faut une fois de plus refuser votre nomination au poste de Défense… »

Il ne s'était attendu à rien d'autre il ne posait sa candidature que par habitude à présent, ou peut-être par entêtement. Ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'il pensait obtenir le poste. Dumbledore n'avait jamais vraiment donné ses raisons, mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'on les lui explicite en toutes lettres.

« Et comment allez-vous surpasser vos précédents succès ? » ironisa-t-il à l'adresse des flammes, sans même se donner la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. « Vous avez eu deux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un délinquant incompétent et un loup-garou pour couronner la longue kyrielle d'imbéciles inconséquents et de détraqués confirmés. Quel programme pour la suite ?

-La nomination de cette année n'est pas de mon fait. »

Cette déclaration, combinée à l'absence de gentillesse dans la voix de son employeur, fit froncer les sourcils à Severus et l'amena à relever légèrement la tête pour fixer les flammes.

«- Je n'ai pas la force de jouer aux devinettes. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Le Ministre a insisté pour nommer le professeur de Défense cette année.

-Quoi ? Le Ministère n'a pas l'autorité nécessaire pour s'immiscer à ce point…

-Ils le savent très bien, répliqua assez gravement Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pas d'autres candidats, naturellement, mais je crois que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence de toute façon… Seule, l'histoire de Harry n'aurait pas suffi Merlin sait qu'ils sont suffisamment entraînés à ignorer le garçon. Mais vous avez confirmé son récit, Severus, bien que je sois sûr que vous n'ayez jamais souhaité le soutenir vous avez montré votre marque à Cornélius en ma présence, établissant ainsi clairement que Poudlard croyait en Harry. Le Ministre veut nous garder à l'œil. Sans parler du fait que certains membres du comité seront ravis de nous voir constamment occupés par les joies de la paperasse administrative pour les temps à venir. »

-J'aurais dû me douter que ce serait de ma faute. Amer, il prit une autre pleine gorgée de la bouteille presque finie. « Très bien. Qui est-ce qu'on nous refourgue ? Un larbin gratte-papier ?

-Pas du tout. Le sous-secrétaire en chef du Ministre, en réalité une auguste personne répondant au doux nom de Dolores Ombrage. »

Severus tint ses yeux fermement clos, essayant de se concentrer. « Une petite grosse avec une face de crapaud ? » D'après ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait croisée qu'une fois ou deux il ne trainait pas au Ministère, quand il pouvait l'éviter.

« Je vous en prie, Severus, ne l'insultez pas avant même qu'elle ait commencé. Vous n'aurez plus de marge de progression ensuite. » Dumbledore marqua une pause avant d'ajouter doucement :

« Il me faut vous demander de faire preuve de retenue, s'il vous plaît, Severus. Je ne doute pas que vous serez maître de vos humeurs, mais le Ministère peut rendre les choses vraiment pénibles. J'encourage vivement tout le monde à coopérer avec Dolores.

-Pourrais-je être présent quand vous allez annoncer ça à Minerva ? » demanda-t-il sèchement, avant de pousser un soupir. « Pourquoi avez-vous donné votre accord, Directeur ? La dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin, c'est un Ministère qui vient fouiner ici. Dites à Fudge de garder sa paranoïa pour lui et de se la coller –

-Severus, s'il vous plaît. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir le Ministère à dos, en tout cas pas maintenant. Nous allons avoir besoin d'eux, même si parfois j'avoue avoir du mal à me rappeler pourquoi.

-D'accord, d'accord. Contentez-vous de la tenir hors de mon chemin. Je vais être plus qu'occupé à d'autres choses, sans devoir me montrer courtois avec le chienchien de Fudge.

-Comment vous portez-vous, Severus ? » demanda sérieusement Dumbledore Severus ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard venimeux au feu. Il détestait vraiment cette question. Si elle était sincère, ce ne serait pas si terrible, mais il connaissait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles le Directeur la lui posait, et si l'inquiétude réelle pour sa santé était l'une d'elles, elle était très, très loin sur la liste.

-Je survis, comme d'habitude. La prochaine réunion est pour mardi ?

-Oui.

-Je vous verrai à ce moment-là, alors, à moins que quelque chose d'important n'arrive avant cela. »

Il tira sa baguette une fois de plus et l'agita en direction de la cheminée, coupant Dumbledore avant qu'il ait pu répondre. « Enfoiré», soupira-t-il, finissant sa bière et s'étirant de côté pour poser la bouteille vide par terre à côté de plusieurs autres. Alors comme ça, un larbin du Ministère. Quelle joie. Cela allait être suffisamment difficile pour lui de jongler avec tout en même temps, sans que ce gouvernement à la con n'essaye de s'incruster. Il eut l'impression qu'il y avait dans cette affaire plus que ce qu'en avait dit le Directeur mais rien de nouveau à cela, ceci dit.

Il venait juste de se réinstaller, une fois de plus, quand l'âtre fut de nouveau baigné de flammes vertes. « Bon sang, je suis populaire aujourd'hui », marmonna-t-il avec irritation, reprenant sa baguette et aboyant sans ménagement : « Quoi ? »

-Bonjour Severus. Cela me fait plaisir aussi d'entendre ta voix à nouveau. »

Il grimaça. « Poppy, je te l'ai dit, quand je rentre à Poudlard tu peux jouer les mères-poules sans interruption pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis incapable de t'en empêcher. Mais jusque-là, je suis en vacances. Laisse-moi tranquille. » Severus se renfrogna en entendant son ton peu amical et essaya de dominer sa mauvaise humeur en réalité, il appréciait Poppy Pomfresh, et il n'avait pas suffisamment d'amis pour se permettre d'en perdre un seul.

Heureusement, la médisorcière de Poudlard le connaissait depuis ses onze ans, et était plus qu'accoutumée à ignorer ses sautes d'humeurs.

« Si je le pouvais je le ferai, mais il faut que je discute avec toi de l'année qui arrive. Un élève m'a contactée pour suivre une formation informelle de Guérisseur, et puisque de toute évidence tu vas visiter régulièrement l'infirmerie cette année, je voulais en parler avec toi.

-C'est hors de question. » répliqua-t-il immédiatement. « Fin de la discussion. »

-Severus…

-Poppy… » imita-t-il. Dans un soupir, il se pencha en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et fixant le feu. « Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu demandes.

-Cet élève, précisément, est déjà au courant de certains détails et a des raisons pour formuler cette requête dès à présent. » répondit l'infirmière avec précaution. Les yeux noirs de Severus se rétrécirent tandis qu'il fixait la danse des flammes vertes, la lumière progressant dans son esprit et dans ses pensées, devenues limpides dans un instant de douloureuse compréhension.

-Oh, tu n'es pas sérieuse. Granger ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Donnez-moi la force », marmonna-t-il, lançant un regard furieux au feu. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas stupide, Poppy. Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ?

-D'accord, oui, il s'agit de Miss Granger. Elle sait que nous sommes en guerre, et elle veut aider. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'ailleurs elle est assurément douée, et je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'aide, et tu ne peux pas nier que ce serait utile que quelqu'un proche de Mr Potter sache comment guérir les blessures, compte tenu de la tendance du garçon à se blesser apparemment tout seul. Surtout maintenant. »

Il se renfrogna face au feu et ne répondit pas, se pinçant l'arête du nez dans un geste fatigué. Granger, oui; il semblait qu'elle n'apprendrait jamais à laisser les gens tranquilles. Toutefois, cela aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait pu être Potter. Il eut alors une pensée qui envoya un frisson le long de son dos douloureux. « Non. »

Poppy reprit la parole, sur le ton brusque et vif des affaires. « Si tu peux me donner une bonne raison, Severus, alors je lui écrirai pour lui dire que ce n'est pas possible. Si ça compromet ta sécurité, ou va à l'encontre des plans de l'Ordre, ou la met en danger. Mais si la seule raison pour laquelle tu refuses est que tu ne veux tout simplement pas que ce soit elle qui le fasse, alors tais-toi. »

Il se renfrogna à nouveau, conscient qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il eût pu dire. C'était la seule raison, mais il considéra que c'en était une bonne. C'était lui qui allait devoir faire face à la réalité de ce projet, après tout : laisser la miss je-sais-tout apprendre à le sermonner et à le couver. Elle était assez insupportable comme ça. Non, ce n'était pas très juste… Elle ne l'insupportait pas autant que certains de ses élèves, après tout, et même lui admettait, même à contre-cœur, qu'elle était intelligente. Mais quand même, il devait y avoir un moyen de se sortir de ça…

«- C'est une enfant.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit la première fois qu'elle est venue me voir. » répondit sèchement Poppy. « Elle m'a répondit par écrit, je cite : « Okay. Je vous prie de bien vouloir dire à Vous-savez-qui que nous sommes trop jeunes pour l'instant, et qu'il veuille bien retarder son règne de terreur de quelques années jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez mûrs. » »

Malgré lui, il pouffa légèrement. La gamine marquait un point, si irritant que ce fût ces trois-là allaient être lourdement impliqués, peu importait ce que quiconque en pensait. Merde; il n'avait rien sur quoi s'appuyer, et il le savait. Il n'y avait aucune raison logique, rationnelle pour refuser cette demande, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'un des élèves apprenne ce qui se passait vraiment. Il voulait garder cela secret, et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle n'aille pas rapporter tous les détails à la petite vermine qu'elle appelait ses amis. Seigneur, cela allait probablement faire tout le tour de l'école…

«- Que lui as-tu déjà raconté ? » demande-t-il froidement.

-Ne prend pas ce ton-là avec moi, Severus Snape », cingla-t-elle.

« Le Directeur lui-même l'a mise au courant pour l'Ordre du Phénix, alors si ça, ça te pose un problème, règle-ça avec lui. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit à ton sujet je voulais en parler avec toi d'abord. Comme je disais, si tu peux me donner une seule bonne raison, alors cela ne se fera pas; mais si tu n'en as pas, alors je m'assoirai avec elle à la rentrée et lui expliquerai ce que ça implique vraiment, d'être Guérisseur pour l'Ordre. »

Severus serra les dents il détestait vraiment être acculé au pied du mur. « Il y aura certaines conditions », gronda-t-il, reconnaissant la défaite avec force réticence.

« Je ne lui dirai que ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, Severus, elle reste une enfant, et je veux autant que possible la tenir éloignée du pire. Et si tu es sur le point d'exiger qu'elle soit soumise au secret, ne sois pas insultant tu crois vraiment qu'elle est du genre à commérer ? Ou même que je la laisserai faire ? »

C'était une autre bonne remarque. Il aurait souhaité le contraire. Quoi qu'il en fût, cette histoire ne se présentait pas comme celle de ses meilleurs jours. Le regard noir fixé sur le feu, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire, il secoua la tête. « On va essayer », déclara-t-il finalement de mauvaise grâce. « Si ça ne marche pas, on arrête tout de suite. »

« Merci, Severus. » Après un blanc, l'infirmière demanda avec douceur « Tout va bien ? » et il ravala un soupir. La question était légèrement mieux que celle du Directeur – au moins pensait-il qu'elle se souciait un minimum de la réponse – mais à peine.

« Je suis toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il avec humeur. « On se verra à l'école, je suppose. Essaye de te rappeler que tu n'es pas ma mère, s'il te plaît. » Ses lèvres se contractèrent en un sourire amer à cette pensée tandis qu'il répondait à moitié à son adieu et fermait la connexion de la cheminée. Ainsi, il semblait qu'à la rentrée il finirait en cobaye géant pour satisfaire la quête sans fin de Granger pour connaître tout sur tout, en plus de marcher sur la corde raide, écartelé entre deux maîtres, tout cela en esquivant les tentatives d'intrusion maladroites du Ministère. Quelle joie.

Alors même que le feu mourait et que la pièce redevenait sombre et inquiétante, une douleur lança dans son bras gauche, sensation ô combien familière qui commençait en brûlure pour devenir une souffrance profonde, presque lancinante. « Oh, magnifique, vraiment » cracha-t-il, frottant son bras tout en se levant et faisant apparaître sa robe et son masque. « Une fin parfaite pour une parfaite journée de merde. »

* * *

Hermione ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle s'était attendue comme quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais en tout cas pas vraiment à une maison mitoyenne de style George IV en plein cœur de Londres. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait expliqué avant d'arriver qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Sirius, laissée à l'abandon et négligée pendant un certain temps durant son séjour en prison puis par la suite hors du pays, mais quand même, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus… grandiose.

A son agréable surprise, Ron attendait dehors sur les marches il avait encore grandi, remarqua-t-elle distraitement tandis qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre dehors. »

Il lui sourit franchement. « Si, j'étais obligé. Maman nous a tous réquisitionnés pour nettoyer la maison. Ça craint. J'étais ravi de pouvoir m'échapper.

-Hé bien, merci.

-Pas de souci. Bon alors, il faut que tu saches deux, trois trucs… Il y a un portrait de la mère de Sirius collé dans l'entrée, et c'est une sacrée vieille - » Il lança un regard à sa Préfète, qui lui rendit son regard sans ciller, et acheva « - femme. Il faut être très silencieux dans l'entrée, parce que quand elle se réveille elle insulte tout le monde en hurlant. Je pense que le reste peut attendre qu'on soit en haut avec les autres. » Il fit une grimace. « Pour être franc, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter. Personne ne nous en dit beaucoup.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, Mr Weasley », lui fit fraîchement remarquer McGonagall . « Nous y sommes, donc, Miss Granger je vous laisse à vos amis.

-Merci, Professeur. »

Ron la guida le long de l'entrée lugubre avec une précaution exagérée, jusqu'en haut des escaliers s'arrêtant dans le couloir pendant qu'Hermione ouvrait la boîte de transport de Pattenrond pour le laisser explorer, il tendit l'oreille et grimaça. « Je crois qu'ils sont encore en train de travailler au bout du couloir. N'allons pas par-là pour l'instant. »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire « Il y a des grosses araignées ? ».

Il frissonna. « Enormes. C'est pas marrant. »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et jeta un regard circulaire tandis qu'ils entraient dans la chambre qu'elle allait partager avec Ginny.

« Alors c'est ça, le repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Ouaip, c'est pas énorme, hein ? » lui accorda-t-il avec sarcasme, se laissant tomber sur le lit de sa sœur. « Rien ici n'est vraiment comme on s'y attendait. On en a parlé tout l'été, mais… Je sais pas. Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est nettoyer des pièces dégueus, et on nous envoie direct au lit dès qu'il y a une réunion. Fred et George ont travaillé sur un truc pour nous permettre d'écouter, tu verras tout à l'heure, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. On est mis à l'écart. » Il soupira. « La seule personne qui a dit autre chose que « bonjour », c'était Dumbledore, et il m'a seulement dit de ne rien dire à Harry, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

-Il m'a écrit et il m'a dit la même chose, aussi. Pauvre Harry… après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, il ne devrait pas rester coincé là-bas tout seul. »

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné avant que Ron ne changeât de sujet.

« Tu as demandé à Madame Pomfresh pour ton truc de Guérisseur ?

-Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle devait se mettre d'accord avec quelques autres personnes d'abord mais elle pense que ça devrait être bon. Je suppose qu'il faut que Dumbledore soit d'accord, mais je ne sais pas qui d'autre. Elle devrait me le dire bientôt.

-C'est bien alors, je suppose.

-Sirius est ici, alors ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Oui il est là, mais… enfin, tu le verras peut-être plus tard. Il passe la plupart de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Il est un peu déprimé : il ne peut aller nulle part, parce que c'est un criminel recherché et tout, alors il ne fait que se morfondre ici. Ou se battre avec Snape.

-Le professeur Snape est ici ?

-Non, Merlin merci. » Il frissonna et lui grimaça un sourire. « Nan, on ne l'a vu que deux fois. Il ne reste jamais longtemps. Il se montre pour les réunions, puis s'en va aussi vite qu'il peut. Les autres restent pour les repas et d'autres trucs, de temps en temps, mais pas lui, heureusement.

-Alors qui d'autre est ici ?

-A temps plein, juste Sirius, et nous maintenant, jusqu'à la rentrée. Lupin est là assez souvent mais on pense que là il est en mission pour parler aux autres loups garous, tu sais, pour essayer de les convaincre de ne pas se rallier à Tu-sais-qui. On ne sait pas très bien ce que font les autres, honnêtement. Il y a quelques Aurors, Kingsley et Tonks – Tonks est cool, tu vas bien l'aimer- et Fol-Œil est quelque part dans le coin, le vrai cette fois. Dumbledore et McGonagall sont là de temps en temps. Hagrid est venu une fois, mais maintenant il est parti en mission secrète quelque part aussi. Personne ne nous dit rien. Je suis sur le point d'étrangler Bill pour tout te dire, parce qu'il fait partie du truc et que nous, on nous traite comme des gosses qui doivent aller se coucher pour laisser les grandes personnes discuter. »

Il parut frustré, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre une voix cria de dehors, « Ron ! »

« QUOI ? » hurla-t-il en réponse, rendant presque sourde Hermione qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« Est-ce qu'Hermione est arrivée ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel –elle adorait les Weasley comme s'ils étaient sa famille, la plupart du temps, mais de temps à autre elle rêvait vraiment de les tuer- elle s'avança vers la porte entrouverte et passa sa tête à l'extérieur. « Tu peux essayer de me demander à moi directement. »

* * *

Au bout de quelques jours, elle comprit la frustration de Ron. Ils étaient tenus bien à l'écart de tout ce qui était un tant soit peu important, et les heures s'évaporaient lentement avec la poussière des pièces crasseuses pleines d'objets glauques et parfois franchement dangereux. Elle avait été très impressionnée par les Oreilles Extensibles, mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pu s'en servir efficacement qu'une seule fois après, un des adultes avaient compris leur manège et jeté des sorts plus puissants sur la porte de la cuisine. Elle ne vit Sirius qu'une fois ou deux, et fut choquée par son changement d'attitude il était devenu étonnamment amorphe.

Le portrait de Mrs Black devint bien vite ce qui lui empoisonnait la vie. Hermione aimait lire assise sur les premières marches de l'escalier, pouvant ainsi voir les allers et venues, mais si le portrait l'apercevait, alors tous ceux dans la maison risquaient un tympan percé par des hurlements sur les Sang-de-Bourbes polluant la maison. Personne n'avait trouvé comment la faire taire à part en se battant avec les rideaux pour les fermer sur elle.

Vers la fin du mois de juillet, Madame Pomfresh arriva au Square Grimmaurd et traîna promptement Hermione dans une pièce vide. « Hé bien Miss Granger, votre vœu est exaucé. Si vous le souhaitez toujours, vous commencerez à travailler avec moi dès la rentrée pour vous entraîner à devenir une Guérisseuse. »

Sa première impulsion fut de couiner de joie, mais l'euphorie s'évanouit immédiatement elle ne faisait pas ça pour s'amuser, mais au cas où un de ses amis serait blessé. Elle sourit légèrement malgré tout. « Merci beaucoup.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Vous ignorez ce pour quoi vous avez signé, pour l'instant, mais je ne peux pas nier qu'un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue. » L'infirmière la dévisagea un moment avant de sourire. « Assez de pessimisme et de défaitisme pour le moment croyez-moi, vous aurez bien assez de temps pour déprimer plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissez-moi vous présenter à un autre membre de notre petite équipe… » Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit quelque chose de petit et carré, tira sa baguette et rendit sa taille à ce qui s'avéra être un cadre. « Voici Dilys Derwent, ancienne Directrice et Maîtresse Guérisseur. Dilys, voici Hermione Granger. »

La femme du portrait détailla Hermione de haut en bas, pensive, de ses yeux plissés c'était une sorcière potelée, aux cheveux gris bouclés, dont l'air sérieux fut complètement ruiné quand elle sourit de toutes ses dents avec chaleur.

« Ainsi, Hermione, nous nous rencontrons enfin. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Es-tu à moitié aussi douée que ce qu'on dit ? »

Surprise, Hermione cligna des yeux avant de se sentir sourire en retour. « Tout dépend de la personne à qui vous avez parlé, je suppose.

-Ha. Bonne réponse. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer; bienvenue à bord.

-Merci.

-Vous n'aurez plus un instant à vous à partir de maintenant » la prévint Madame Pomfresh avec un sourire tandis qu'elle rangeait le portrait dans son sac. « Dilys papote sans cesse à propos de tout et rien, c'est une commère incurable et terriblement fouineuse, et elle possède un sens de l'humour très spécial qui ferait rougir une prostituée. Mais elle a bon cœur, sait garder un secret, ne supporte pas l'absurdité et a oublié plus de choses en Guérison que moi je n'en ai jamais su. C'est une bonne amie, et j'espère qu'elle le sera pour vous aussi.

-J'espère aussi », approuva Hermione; elle avait apprécié ce bref échange avec le portrait.

" Très bien, la partie amusante est finie. Il nous faut discuter de ça maintenant, sérieusement. » Le sourire de Madame Pomfresh s'évanouit tandis qu'elle prenait un siège. « Ce sera difficile pour vous, Miss Granger. Je devrai vous convoquer à des heures indues en pleine nuit, et vous allez devoir apprendre très vite pour faire tout ce que j'attendrai de vous. Ça ne ressemblera pas à un apprentissage en Guérison classique. Dorénavant, vous êtes une Guérisseuse en temps de guerre je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous apprendre à soigner les rhumes des marmots ou les écorchures de Quidditch. Vous allez affronter des vraies blessures, des sorts et des malédictions, et des sévères par-dessus le marché. Vous allez assister aussi, avec bien plus de lucidité que n'importe qui, aux effets à long terme que cette guerre engendre pour certains membres de l'Ordre vous apprendrez quelques rudiments de psychologie, en particulier liés aux post-traumatismes.

Et surtout, Hermione, si vous choisissez de faire ça, vous allez passer un certain temps avec le Professeur Snape.

-Le professeur Snape ? Pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle ébahie. Elle était vaguement au courant que le Maître des Potions préparait la plupart sinon la totalité du stock de potions de l'infirmerie, mais très peu de Guérisseurs apprenaient à constituer leur propre stock, aussi ne voyait-elle pas pourquoi elle devrait passer quelque temps que ce fût avec lui.

Madame Pomfresh jeta un regard autour d'elle dans une expression troublée. « Ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire est l'un des secrets les plus importants de l'Ordre du Phénix » déclara-t-elle finalement, dirigeant vers Hermione un regard insistant. « Vous ne devez en souffler mot à personne. »

Troublée et extrêmement curieuse, et se demandant quel rapport cela avait avec Snape, Hermione acquiesça lentement. « Je ne dirai rien, je le jure. »

L'infirmière acquiesça et soupira. « Vous savez que le professeur Snape était autrefois un Mangemort ?

-Oui…

-Hé bien, en ce qui concerne Vous-savez-qui et les autres Mangemorts, il l'est toujours. »

Elle cilla et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette information, avant de fixer la médisorcière. « Un agent double ? » chuchota-t-elle, sous le choc elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle Snape faisait partie de l'Ordre, ou pourquoi il n'était plus un Mangemort, jusqu'à cet instant.

Madame Pomfresh opina du chef, l'expression de son visage plutôt sombre à présent. « Oui. Le professeur Snape a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix il y a plusieurs années de cela et est devenu notre espion. Vous-savez-qui le prend pour un Mangemort loyal qui nous ment et espionne l'Ordre pour lui. Nous encourageons cette foi en laissant filtrer de temps en temps des informations, pour le convaincre que le professeur Snape lui est loyal, tandis qu'il collecte des informations pour notre camp à propos des plans des Mangemorts. »

Snape, une espèce de James Bond ? C'était tellement fou qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore réaliser. Secouant la tête, Hermione regarda dans le vague autour de la pièce « … Comment vous le savez ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix. Harry et Ron soutenaient depuis des années que Snape était un traître, et elle l'avait toujours défendu, mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait eu des moments où elle s'était posé quelques questions.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard sévère. « Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Miss Granger », dit-elle calmement. « Sur ce point, je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous acceptiez de ne pas tout connaître de la vraie histoire et que ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Se sentant coupable, elle acquiesça, acceptant le reproche. « Désolée. C'est juste que… Non. Je suis désolée. »

Conservant encore un peu son regard sévère, Madame Pomfresh opina lentement et se détendit. « Alors c'est parfait. Je suis tout à fait consciente de l'image que le professeur Snape donne aux gens. Lui aussi. Un grand nombre de personnes doute de lui, mais je n'en fais pas partie. »

La tranquille assurance dans sa voix la fit se sentir un peu plus honteuse encore, et elle acquiesça de nouveau. « Quel rapport avec moi ?

-La vie d'un agent double est très dangereuse » déclara tout net l'infirmière. « Le professeur Snape est fréquemment blessé. Vivre au milieu des Mangemorts est déplaisant et douloureux, à plus forte raison pour un homme à qui l'on ne fait jamais pleinement confiance et qui est obligé, de temps à autre, de désobéir sciemment à des ordres directs. Cette guerre ne fait que commencer, mais si elle suit le même chemin que la guerre précédente, alors il passera beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie. La tâche la plus importante d'un Guérisseur de l'Ordre du Phénix est de maintenir notre espion en vie et en pleine possession de ses moyens c'est le principal rôle que je joue dans l'Ordre. Et sincèrement, j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide de temps en temps et enfin, quelqu'un d'autre doit voir la réalité de ce que l'on fait. »

Elle soupira. « Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Hermione. Ça sera très désagréable. Non seulement, le travail en lui-même sera sanglant et désagréable, mais en plus, le professeur Snape… Hé bien, vous connaissez son humeur générale. », dit-elle avec une prudence polie. « Il subit beaucoup de stress en ce moment, ce qui est compréhensible, et il est fréquemment en souffrance. Pour être tout à fait franche, Hermione, il passera ses nerfs sur vous. »

« Parce qu'il sait que Poppy ne le laissera pas faire s'il s'en prend à elle », intervint Dilys avec humour à travers le sac de l'infirmière.

« Pas faux », accorda la médisorcière avec un petit sourire triste. « Bien, la décision vous appartient, Hermione. Si vous êtes décidée à faire cela, vous verrez la face sombre de la guerre. C'est sanglant, brutal, absurde, violent, et ce sera très difficile pour vous émotionnellement et mentalement. Vous ne serez pas autorisée à en parler avec vos amis. Vous verrez des choses vraiment terribles et m'aiderez à recoller les morceaux et on ne vous en remerciera pas. Voulez-vous toujours aider ? »

Pour ça, au moins, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Croisant les yeux de la sorcière plus âgée avec détermination, Hermione acquiesça.

* * *

Entre toutes les inquiétudes à propos de Harry et son coup manqué avec les Détraqueurs, et la frustration perpétuelle à cause de n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre qui ne leur disait même rien, Hermione fut prise de court quand, au début du mois d'août, elle vit le Professeur Snape quitter immédiatement une autre réunion mystère, sa fine stature sombre se détachant au milieu de la foule de sorcières et sorciers qui traversaient le hall pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée . Ignorant les divagations de Mrs Black, elle se leva de là où elle s'était assise sur les marches de l'escalier pour lire, et appela, avant qu'elle ait pu se raviser : « Professeur Snape ? »

Alors que les autres partaient, son professeur se retourna et la regarda fixement s'avancer vers lui. Contrairement aux autres, il portait ses robes normales de professeur, sa robe noire par-dessus une blouse et un pantalon; de façon tout à fait inappropriée, Hermione se demanda s'il lui arrivait d'avoir trop chaud, sous tant de couches de noir en plein été. « Pourrais-je vous parler un instant, Monsieur ? »

« Miss Granger », répondit-il froidement, s'efforçant de rendre sa voix encore moins amicale que d'habitude, « jusqu'au premier septembre, je n'ai aucune obligation de vous écouter vous, ou tout autre élève. Allez-vous-en. »

Tremblant intérieurement face à son attitude, elle déglutit et se réprimanda durement en se rappelant qu'elle était une Gryffondor. Elle tenta aussi de se rappeler que le Professeur Snape était de leur côté; vu l'expression sur son visage à cet instant, c'était presque impossible à croire, puisque sa façon de la regarder de ces yeux noirs indiquait très précisément qu'il la haïssait, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle représentait. « Je – Je voulais juste vous remercier, Monsieur. Je sais que je n'aurais pas été autorisée à m'entraîner avec Madame Pomfresh si vous n'aviez pas donné votre accord. »

Elle hésita, se demandant si elle devait ajouter quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il accomplissait pour l'Ordre, mais il lui ôta ce choix en lui demandant dans un rictus « C'est tout ? »

Décidant de ne pas forcer le destin, elle acquiesça humblement, et il incurva ses lèvres en une mou de dédain avant de se détourner et sortir.

"Hé bien, ça aurait pu mieux se passer", décida-t-elle tristement pendant que les battements frénétiques de son cœur retrouvaient un rythme plus proche de la normale.

* * *

Severus ne savait franchement pas s'il devait rire ou vomir. Depuis son habituel et à peine sûr point de vue dans un coin de la salle des professeurs, il regardait, incrédule, Dumbledore présenter Dolores Ombrage à l'ensemble des professeurs, qui arboraient tous des têtes semblables. Cette femme n'était pas réelle, se dit-il plein d'espoir, la race humaine ne pouvait pas s'être dégradée à ce point. Même l'attitude chaleureuse du Directeur eut l'air forcé quand la vision incroyable déclara de sa chuintante voix suraiguë que c'était un plaisir absolu de les rencontrer tous enfin, et qu'elle était certaine qu'ils allaient s'entendre à merveille.

Si elle glousse, je me plante un poignard, se résolut-il, essayant désespérément de ne pas croiser le regard de Minerva – si sa collègue avait été sous son autre forme, l'expression de son visage aurait annoncé l'apparition très prochaine d'une boule de poils.

Quand Ombrage s'approcha de lui avec son énorme sourire lumineux et absolument hypocrite, Severus eut conscience que tous les regards se portaient sur eux. Le coup d'œil de Dumbledore lui intima de faire attention à son attitude, les autres le regardaient avec une excitation à peine dissimulée. Le sourire avenant de cette face de crapaud vacilla quand elle le vit de près, et Severus s'autorisa, pour une fraction de seconde, un très léger sourire tout en la dévisageant; il savait très bien de quoi il avait l'air, merci, et il avait réservé son air le plus renfrogné pour cet instant précis.

« Et voici Severus Snape, notre Maître des Potions » déclara Dumbledore un peu inutilement, essayant d'être jovial et de faire comme s'il n'était pas du tout inquiet de ce qui allait se passait.

Sa poignée de main était presque aussi désagréable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu; résistant difficilement au besoin urgent de s'essuyer la main sur ses robes quand il la lui retira, il gomma son air renfrogné suffisamment longtemps pour lui offrir un regard de désintérêt neutre mais légèrement antipathique; il vit le vacillement dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas – avec quelque difficulté : il la dépassait largement de plus d'une tête. Elle désapprouvait, certainement, se concentrant brièvement sur ses cheveux sales et son nez proéminent, mais – oui, voilà, la demi-seconde où son regard s'attarda sur son bras gauche. Fudge lui avait dit, alors… Et elle en était effrayée. _Un point pour moi, je suppose_. Peut-être que ça n'allait pas être si terrible, après tout, surtout vu les airs sur le visage de certains de ses collègues.

Dumbledore l'accompagna courtoisement hors de la salle, acquiesçant et souriant comme s'il l'écoutait vraiment quand elle parlait de son désir de réexaminer les programmes. Une fois la porte refermée, Minerva expira violemment par les narines et déclara, à personne en particulier, « Est-ce que le pays tout entier a perdu la tête ? »

« Tu l'as appréciée, alors ? » demanda sèchement Filius, récoltant un reniflement et un regard mauvais.

« Elle a un air familier » ajouta pensivement Severus. « Quand j'étais petit, ma mère a essayé, pour une très courte période, de m'inscrire à un groupe de jeu pour Moldus du quartier… »

-Et ça a tenu combien de temps ? » demanda Rolanda Bibine.

-A peu près une semaine et demi » répondit-il posément avec un petit sourire satisfait à l'évocation du souvenir. Déjà très jeune, il n'avait eu aucune aptitude à la sociabilité, et de façon assez catégorique Ne Jouait Pas Gentiment Avec Les Autres. « Enfin bref, la femme qui s'en occupait lui ressemblait beaucoup. Même insupportable petite voix éthérée, même incroyable condescendance, même cardigan rose immonde. Elle a probablement des mouchoirs cachés dans ses deux manches" ajouta-t-il dans un léger frisson de dégoût. « Elle est bien au courant que nous n'avons ni quatre ni cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ? ».

"J'ai tellement hâte de voir comment elle va s'y prendre avec les élèves. Ces petits bâtards vont n'en faire qu'une bouchée."

« Vous n'avez pas encore entendu le meilleur », dit Minerva, la mine sombre. « Le Ministère a réussi à lui accorder tout un tas de prérogatives ridicules. Le pouvoir qu'ils ont donné à cette femme est franchement écœurant… »

Tandis qu'elle commençait à évoquer le fantastique cauchemar des inspections, des entrevues et de la censure, Severus eut un mauvais pressentiment, maintenant qu'il comprenait l'avertissement du Directeur. Le Ministère se démenait pour faire fermer Poudlard, ou au moins pour en éloigner la plupart de ses enseignants. Ils pouvaient rendre les choses tellement plus difficiles… Il ne sentait vraiment pas cette affaire.

Une fois la réunion terminée, il eut l'intention de s'éclipser discrètement pour rejoindre ses paisibles cachots et essayer de se détendre et de profiter d'un peu de calme, puisqu'il allait apparemment en manquer très bientôt, mais il n'avait même pas atteint la porte que Poppy le coinça et le traîna littéralement jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de santé. Il s'était résigné à ses persécutions, après toutes ces années, aussi ne gaspilla-t-il pas sa salive à marchander, et se soumit avec une simplicité étonnante; une demi-heure plus tard il se tenait debout au milieu de son bureau en sous-vêtements, luttant pour ne pas se crisper tandis qu'elle lui enfonçait sa baguette de-ci de-là.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes », lui dit-il, frissonnant légèrement – c'était peut-être le mois d'août, mais le château était quand même en pierres, et il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour se promener ainsi en caleçon. « Je peux te dire ce que tu vas découvrir ». Il prit un air ennuyé et commença à compter sur ses doigts. « J'ai perdu du poids, mes terminaisons nerveuses sont anormales, mon rythme cardiaque est légèrement chaotique, mon métabolisme et mon activité thyroïdienne ont tous les deux augmenté, mes articulations montrent des signes de tension et d'inflammation, mon système digestif ne fonctionne pas comme il faudrait… »

« Mais malheureusement ta tendance au sarcasme est complètement indemne. » s'énerva Poppy, lui plantant sa baguette dans les côtes comme pour lui donner un avertissement. « On fera ça tous les mois. Si tu continues à discuter, ça sera toutes les semaines. Tiens-toi immobile et ne cligne pas des yeux. ». Elle alluma le bout de sa baguette et la dirigea directement dans ses yeux, lui agrippant le menton pour maintenir sa tête en place, puis examina ses oreilles, son nez et sa gorge avec brusquerie. « Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Rhabille-toi et cesse de me dévisager. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus fit ce qu'elle lui dit, examina son visage pendant qu'elle triait les résultats et qu'il remettait sa chemise et ses robes. « Hé bien ? »

« Oui oui, tu avais raison, comme s'il y avait de quoi être fier. » Elle secoua la tête et le regarda d'un air désespéré. « Ça fait beaucoup de dégâts en seulement quelques mois, Severus. »

« C'était toujours grave l'été » rappela-t-il, s'asseyant pour renfiler ses bottes. «Maintenant que je suis de nouveau au travail, je ne serai plus Convoqué aussi souvent.

-Quand même, c'est beaucoup trop pour un si court laps de temps. » Elle soupira. « Tu dois faire plus attention à toi, Severus. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, voire plus, quelles sont les conséquences sur ta santé, et tu n'es pas stupide. » Elle fit claquer sa langue, baissant les yeux sur ses notes. « Il faut particulièrement que tu arrêtes de boire. Tu as perdu plus de 35% de tes capacités vitales de vie depuis l'année dernière. Tu as dû passer la majeure partie de l'été dans un coma éthylique pour arriver à un tel niveau. »

« Ca doit être à peu près ça » accorda-t-il avec indifférence, haussant les épaules à nouveau habillé. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas boire plus que de raison pendant mon travail.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire du tout. Il y a de meilleures façons de récupérer. Je t'ai déjà parlé de tout ça autrefois. » Poppy secoua la tête. « J'aimerais te faire promettre que tu vas te sevrer, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Alors, s'il te plaît, sois au moins prudent. Et tu dois surveiller ton alimentation mieux que ça, aussi – tu as raison, tu as perdu du poids, et tu n'en as plus beaucoup à perdre. »

Il grogna. « J'ai été en sous-poids toute ma vie. Ca ne risque pas de changer. Pas plus que le fait que je perde toujours du poids quand je suis sous pression. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'appétit récemment. »

« Tu n'es pas un idiot, alors ne fais pas semblant de l'être. Tu sais que tu dois faire attention à toi, ou tu ne seras pas capable de faire tout ça.

-Tu n'es pas une idiote non plus » rétorqua-t-il, « et tu sais très bien que je me maintiens en état de fonctionner.

-La vie, c'est plus que de la simple survie, Severus » lui dit-elle avec peine.

Pas pour moi. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse. « Autre chose ? »

Secouant la tête un peu tristement, elle regarda de nouveau ses notes. « Tu avais raison à propos de l'inflammation des articulations et du système nerveux. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ce à quoi je m'attendais, cela dit il semble que ton corps se rappelle comment récupérer. Il y a eu de grandes améliorations dans les potions de soin ces dernières années, on devrait être capable de soigner ça un peu plus efficacement cette fois. Si tu fais en sorte d'être assez fort.

-J'ai compris le message » gronda-t-il, exaspéré.

-Toi et moi savons très bien que ça ne veut pas dire que tu écoutes pour de vrai, mais je n'insisterai plus sur ce point. » Elle fit claquer sa langue une nouvelle fois tout en vérifiant son parchemin. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si terrible, si vite. » Levant les yeux, elle croisa son regard gravement. « Est-ce que ça va être mieux, ou pire que la dernière fois ? »

Il haussa les épaules à nouveau. « Je ne sais pas, Poppy. Ca sera mieux pour certaines choses, parce que je suis plus haut placé que je ne l'étais avant, mais ce sera pire pour d'autres, parce qu'il est beaucoup plus instable et semble plus prompt à passer ses nerfs sur nous. Je ne sais pas de quel côté va pencher la balance. Il est trop tôt pour le dire. »

« Essaye quand même. »

Severus y réfléchit. « Mieux, à court terme », dit-il finalement. « Mais nous avons – d'après une estimation pessimiste – plusieurs années de guerre devant nous. Je pense qu'à long terme, ça sera pire… pour nous tous. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais entendre, mais c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais. Très bien, Severus, on en a terminé pour le moment. Essaye de faire un petit peu plus attention à toi, s'il te plaît. J'espère ne pas te voir avant le mois prochain, mais je crains que cet espoir ne soit vain. »

* * *

Et voilà, une fois de plus. Le premier septembre. Le début d'une autre année. Severus se tenait sans bouger sur les remparts, contemplant à travers les ténèbres grandissantes de ce soir d'automne les carrioles déversant un nouveau flot d'élèves. Les Sombrals se tenaient impassibles au milieu des enfants ignorants qui s'amassaient autour d'eux et à leurs côtés, discutant et riant en retrouvant leurs amis, chahutant et se bousculant joyeusement. Caché de leurs regards – même si aucun n'aurait eu l'idée de lever les yeux – par les ombres grandissantes, il serra les poings en les regardant.

Ses yeux noirs s'assombrissaient à la vue des enfants se taquinant mutuellement sur le chemin du château, en route vers une nouvelle année; son visage n'exprimait rien tandis qu'il les entendait rire. Ils ne soupçonnaient rien. Quelques semaines plus tôt seulement, ces enfants étaient assis dans la Grande Salle, à écouter le Directeur leur dire que leur monde avait basculé, qu'un sorcier qu'ils ne connaissaient que par des histoires – guère plus réel qu'un croquemort – était de retour et pourtant, ces nouvelles n'avaient visiblement pas eu beaucoup d'effets. Un ou deux d'entre eux paraissaient plus calmes, plus silencieux – presque malgré lui, ses yeux cherchèrent le Trio d'Or trois fois maudit, Potter et ses petits acolytes; aucun d'eux ne souriait – et quelques-uns, malheureusement pour la plupart de sa propre Maison, gardaient le silence de ceux qui cachent un savoir mystérieux, mais majoritairement, les enfants qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux n'étaient absolument pas affectés.

Dans un réflexe il glissa une main sur sa manche, frottant sans relâche son avant-bras gauche, ses longs doigts traçant la marque cachée sous les vêtements noirs. Si seulement ils savaient. Serrant son poing en l'éloignant de son bras, il se retourna et se mit en chemin vers la Grande Salle, pour prendre place à la table des enseignants et assister à la Répartition avant de retrouver le silence de ses cachots, pour s'asseoir et fixer le feu et attendre dans l'angoisse la brûlure croissante et familière qui le convoquerait une fois de plus pour l'enfer. L'été avait été très long, et ça ne faisait que commencer.

En quittant les remparts, il entendit à nouveau le son clair et enthousiaste des rires des plus jeunes arrivants. Ils étaient si innocents, si parfaitement ignorants du fait que leur monde était en train de s'écrouler autour d'eux.

A cet instant, il les détesta.

* * *

 _Et c'est reparti..._

 **Note** : le problème dont je parlais plus tôt a été résolu. J'espère vraiment que rien d'autre de ce genre n'arrivera à nouveau, et je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien.

J'espère que vous appréciez ma nouvelle fic.

 **Loten**


	2. Chapter 2

[Un miracle de Noël avant la nouvelle année: un chapitre tout neuf, tout propre (j'espère!), tout beau. Un de mes préférés de l'histoire, d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi...

Merci à Hélène pour son enthousiasmante relecture. Je m'équipe en bêta petit à petit pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes... Et je tâcherai de publier le chapitre 3 en janvier.

Passez de très joyeuses fêtes en famille, entre amis, entre amoureux. Mes sincères voeux de bonheur et de joie pour 2016.]

* * *

 _Sans plus attendre, un peu d'angst et d'intrigue qui se met doucement en place..._

* * *

" **See the man with the lonely eyes,**

 **Take his hand, you'll be surprised**."

-Supertramp, 'Give A Little Bit'.

* * *

Severus n'avait rien attendu de nouveau du festin de début d'année, mais le Choixpeau avait fait montre d'un certain goût pour le drame dans sa nouvelle chanson de rentrée; il avait sans aucun doute capté l'attention. Severus contempla le chapeau avec une certaine aigreur quand celui-ci se mit à déblatérer sur les risques causés par les dissensions entre les Maisons, et sur la nécessité de s'unir dans ces temps troublés ; il essaya de ne pas se sentir amer. _Il n'a jamais que douze ans de retard_ _._ Comme pour beaucoup de problème de groupe, ils auraient dû s'y mettre bien avant pour trouver une solution. Ils ne pouvaient vraisemblablement pas initier maintenant de changements suffisants pour un quelconque résultat. Renfrogné, il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la Grande Table et croisa le triste regard que Dumbledore lui adressait ; répondant par un regard fixe, il se concentra à nouveau sur la Répartition.

Dolores Ombrage continua d'asseoir son consternant manque de subtilité et de diplomatie en se levant pour faire un discours. Severus n'écouta que d'une oreille, plus intéressé par la réaction des autres ; ses collègues essayaient tous d'avoir l'air poliment intéressés, et y parvenaient avec plus ou moins de succès – Minerva, en particulier, avait les lèvres pincées et les narines légèrement dilatées, un signe de danger bien connu. Quelque peu amusé, il tourna son regard vers les étudiants.

Comme il s'y attendait, la plupart d'entre eux était trop occupés à se moquer du nouveau membre de l'équipe pédagogique pour prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait, et ricanaient et chuchotaient entre eux. Il avait eu raison, songea-t-il, ils allaient la manger toute crue.

Environ la moitié de la table des Serdaigles, les élèves les plus âgés pour la plupart, semblait écouter ; il y eut une poignée de froncements de sourcils et de plissements d'yeux tandis qu'ils semblaient saisir ce qu'elle était effectivement en train de dire.

Un ou deux Poufsouffle semblaient écouter, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient absolument pas attentifs ; il nota distraitement qu'ils avaient laissé un espace vide à environ la moitié de la table. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment, mais il était quasiment certain que c'était la place que Diggory avait l'habitude d'occuper.

À son déplaisir, Serpentard ne semblait pas écouter non plus ; il savait qu'il allait être confronté à de nombreux problèmes avec eux cette année. Même Draco n'était pas attentif. Il détailla rapidement la tablée ; trop de fils et filles de Mangemorts. Un bon quart de sa maison avait, en ce moment, un père porteur de la Marque Noire, et une grande partie des autres était étroitement liée à des partisans du Mage Noir. Il espérait qu'ils seraient, en ces temps incertains, plus enclins à écouter leur Directeur de Maison, mais il en doutait sincèrement.

Restaient les Gryffondors. Il ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de constater qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient écouter non plus, à l'exception d'une seule. Miss Granger avait le menton planté dans sa main et fixait Ombrage de ses yeux plissés dans une expression plutôt sinistre, indiquant une fois encore qu'elle était apparemment la seule élève de toute cette satanée école capable d'utiliser véritablement ce qui se trouvait entre ses deux oreilles. Il grimaça un peu, se souvenant qu'elle l'embêterait bien assez vite, de longues heures durant. Au moins, si elle savait ce qui allait se passait, elle pourrait peut-être maîtriser ses amis au crâne épais, mais il n'était pas très optimiste. Elle n'en avait jamais paru capable auparavant.

* * *

Pour Hermione, l'année ne commença pas exactement bien. Ses nouvelles responsabilités de préfète lui prenaient bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et elle s'inquiétait des intentions du Professeur Ombrage, et le comportement d'Harry devenait ridicule, et Ron et elle s'étaient déjà mis à se disputer – ce qui normalement n'arrivait qu'un peu plus tard dans l'année.

L'école en temps de guerre ne semblait pas franchement différente de l'école en temps de paix, de ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Un ou deux professeurs avaient l'air peut-être un peu plus fatigué ou stressé, mais seulement en y regardant de plus près. Dans l'ensemble, les élèves semblaient les mêmes, ce qui, supposait-elle, était logique puisque la plupart d'entre eux ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qui s'était passé. Et elle remarqua que Snape était lui aussi égal à lui-même, ce qui la déçut un peu ; elle avait espéré un quelconque signe indiquant ce qu'il fabriquait, mais à défaut, il était encore plus méchant que d'habitude, et avait recalé Harry dès leur premier cours de Potion, sans raison apparente. Ça s'annonçait mal pour son travail de Guérison à venir ; elle ajouta ça à sa liste de choses préoccupantes.

Leur premier cours de Défense fut un fiasco total. Elle avait compris les plans du Ministère dès qu'elle avait vu les objectifs du cours écrits au tableau ; ils étaient déjà suffisamment inquiétants, mais cette femme semblait en plus s'échinait à les traiter comme des bébés tout en sabotant leur éducation. En moins de vingt minutes, Hermione bouillait de colère, et il en fallait généralement bien plus que ça pour la dresser contre un professeur sans lui donner sincèrement sa chance – ça avait pris des mois avant qu'elle ne considère Snape de la même façon que ses amis après tout, et elle ne le haïssait vraiment que depuis l'an dernier – il n'était donc pas très étonnant qu'Harry perdît complètement son calme. Pas étonnant, mais préoccupant. Il était évident qu'Ombrage avait été envoyée pour le discréditer et, jusqu'ici, il lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

Comme toujours, les nouvelles circulaient vite, et en moins d'une heure, toute l'école ne parlait que de ce que Harry avait dit pendant le cours. Au dîner, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, essayant de jauger les principales réactions ; la plupart des élèves ne le croyait pas, mais elle était persuadée que c'était surtout parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. Il y en avait un peu trop qui criaient leur déni trop fort, trop vite, et qui fermaient violemment leurs yeux effrayés après leurs bravades. Après tout, d'autres gens avaient essayé de discréditer Harry auparavant, et au bout du compte les faits lui avaient donné raison. Elle ne parla pas de ses doutes sur le moment, trouvant plus simple de dire aux garçons que tout le monde croyait la campagne de diffamation organisée pendant l'été par la Gazette du Sorcier – pour tout dire, elle avait suffisamment peur comme ça sans en plus en discuter.

Ses yeux glissèrent brièvement vers la table des professeurs ; Ombrage était assise entre McGonagall et Snape, qui l'ignoraient tous les deux. Le crapaud arborait un air de suffisance et de contentement insupportables ; McGonagall parlait à Dumbledore à voix basse, les lèvres étroitement pincées. Snape ignorait apparemment tout le monde, fixant sa nourriture comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé, et il avait éloigné sa chaise autant que possible de celle d'Ombrage. Elle n'était visiblement pas plus appréciée parmi les professeurs que parmi les élèves.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant sur le Directeur, secouant la tête. Comment pouvait-il laisser faire ça ? Il était censé être extrêmement puissant, et pourtant le Ministère avait réussi à l'entraver et à le forcer à subir cette situation grotesque. Il était tellement important pour eux d'apprendre à se défendre maintenant, et à la place, on leur jouait cette mascarade. Pleine de colère, elle abandonna son repas et quitta le hall en trombe, accompagnée de ses amis.

* * *

À peine quelques jours plus tard, un elfe de maison tira Hermione du lit à une heure et demie du matin pour la convoquer à l'infirmerie. Bâillant, les yeux dans le vague, et saisie d'une extrême nervosité, elle traversa le château aussi vite que possible, et était presque arrivée quand Dilys apparut en peinture, la suivant à travers les tableaux.

« Ca commence », lui annonça calmement le portrait. « Il faut que je te prévienne, Hermione, ça ne va pas être joli. »

Elle déglutit. « Pas joli comment? »

« Bon, il n'y a pas de sang cette fois », lui dit Dilys sur un ton détaché, « donc ça pourrait être pire. Toutefois, tu vas voir un Endoloris de première main. Severus a été puni avec une certaine violence ce soir; on ne sait pas pourquoi, donc ne demande pas. Ne demande jamais ; ce n'est pas notre rôle. Il fait son rapport à d'autres ; notre seul but et de réparer les dégâts après coup, rien d'autre. Tu dois savoir qu'il ne peut pas parler pour l'instant. Il peut, ou peut ne pas avoir conscience que tu es là ; Poppy et moi le connaissons depuis qu'il a onze ans, mais on ne sait toujours pas vraiment de quoi il est capable, ou quelles sont ses limites. »

Elle déglutit à nouveau et accéléra le pas. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Pour cette fois-ci, rien. Tu es là pour observer ; un jour prochain, si Poppy n'est pas disponible, tu pourrais avoir à le faire toute seule. Il existe un sort qui aide à stabiliser les nerfs et réduire la sur-stimulation causée par le sortilège, et un autre pour la douleur, et il est probable qu'il transpire beaucoup, donc des sorts doux pour rafraîchir et nettoyer peuvent être utiles. Au-delà de ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire en attendant que ça se calme. Contente-toi de regarder, et imprègne-toi le plus possible; demain, Poppy et moi en discuterons avec toi et t'apprendrons les sorts. »

« Très bien. »

« Au fait, il se pourrait que tu veuilles obtenir une toile quelque part – Minerva pourra sans doute te dire où sont rangés les tableaux mis de côté – et le ranger près de ton lit ou autre. De cette façon, je pourrais t'appeler directement quand ta présence sera requise, plutôt que d'utiliser les elfes de maison. »

Hermione acquiesça distraitement, plus occupée à imaginer avec nervosité ce qu'elle était sur le point de voir. Quand elle atteint l'infirmerie, ses yeux écarquillés détaillèrent la scène : Snape était allongé sur un des lits, sans robes, ni bottes, ni veste, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il était conscient ; elle observa son dos s'arquer un instant, et du fond de sa gorge il émit un son en frissonnant, et son expression s'altéra brièvement. Madame Pomfresh était à ses côtés, agitant sa baguette de haut en bas en une série de brefs mouvements ; elle leva les yeux juste assez longtemps pour acquiescer brièvement et lui indiquer une place qui ne fût pas dans le chemin, avant de retourner à ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Tu lui as demandé le numéro? » demanda Dilys d'un ton professionnel.

Madame Pomfresh hocha distraitement la tête. « Il prétend que c'est 7. Je dirais plutôt 7 et demi, voire 8 ».

Déconcertée par cet échange, Hermione regarda sans mot dire l'infirmière s'affairer autour de la silhouette qui se tordait en silence sur le lit ; Madame Pomfresh donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ça de nombreuses fois par le passé. Ça ressemblait étrangement à une scène de _Urgences (1)_ , mais quelque chose n'allait pas – enfin, en dehors de l'usage de magie et de l'absence évidente d'électricité, en tout cas.

Elle finit par mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, quand, au moment où elle se réprimandait elle-même d'avoir essayé de faire abstraction du patient, elle se rendit compte que son aînée l'ignorait elle aussi plus ou moins. Elle se mouvait autour de lui, lançant des sorts et essayant de calmer son système nerveux, mais jamais elle ne lui adressait la parole ou ne le touchait. Non qu'elle le lui aurait reproché – c'était _Snape,_ quand même – mais chez une Guérisseuse, ça paraissait étrange.

Elle interrogea le portrait de Dilys; l'ancienne Directrice et Guérisseuse lui jeta un regard surpris qui devint, d'une certaine manière, un peu plus pensif et réfléchi. « Il n'en a pas besoin. Le Professeur Snape fait ça depuis avant ta naissance, et il tient plus que farouchement à son indépendance »

« Mais ça aiderait, non ? L'aspect psychologique est important en médecine… »

Comme pour tout ce qu'elle avait jamais fait dans sa vie, elle avait dévoré tous les livres au sujet de la Guérison et de la médecine moldue sur lesquels elle avait réussi à mettre la main dès que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, bien avant que Madame Pomfresh n'eut donné son accord.

Cela lui valut un nouveau regard pensif, évaluateur. « Oui, ça aiderait », reconnut finalement Dilys, « _si_ tu parviens à le lui faire accepter. Cet homme pourrait apprendre aux pierres à être bornées».

Hermione déglutit et s'approcha un peu du lit, fixant la silhouette à demi-consciente du Maître des Potions. Sa peau cireuse était plus pâle que jamais, poisseuse de sueur, ses cheveux huileux encadrant son visage maigre ; sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'un muscle tressautait sous sa joue, et il serrait fermement ses yeux fermés. Son corps tout entier tremblait de douleur à cause de ses nerfs sur-stimulés et en feu qui se tordaient et qui le torturaient à coup de contractions musculaires erratiques, tandis que ses mains se refermaient comme des serres sur les couvertures de chaque côté du lit.

 _Je m'en fiche,_ se dit-elle vaillamment. Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Snape, n'avait jamais cru personnellement en lui, et ne l'avait jamais respecté plus que ses autres professeurs, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté non plus, pas comme Harry et Ron – jusqu'à l'année précédente. La cruauté avec laquelle il l'avait humiliée devant tout le monde, quand Malfoy lui avait jeté son sort, l'avait vraiment blessée. Ses larges dents avaient toujours été un sujet sensible ; le commentaire lui-même était déjà suffisamment méchant, mais la malice tranquille et détachée, l'amusement qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de son professeur était pire que tout. Et franchement, ce n'était pas comme s'il était bien placé pour se moquer des dents de quiconque, s'était-elle dit, non pour la première, et sans doute pas pour la dernière fois.

Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle pouvait haïr quelqu'un. Mais à le voir là, maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste le laisser ainsi non plus, seul et convulsant dans une agonie silencieuse, laissant de temps à autre échapper un sifflement à travers ses horribles dents alors qu'il luttait pour rester calme – n'importe qui d'autre hurlerait, elle en était certaine. Avec beaucoup de précautions, certaine que c'était une erreur et certaine qu'il ne méritait pas son aide, elle tendit le bras et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à sa réaction. Tout son corps se raidit, et elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas l'attaquer ou simplement se dégager d'un coup sec et lui hurler dessus; il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. À la place, sa main serra la sienne d'une poigne de fer qui faisait presque vraiment mal, puis il tourna lentement la tête, ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

Quand elle avait sept ou huit ans, elle se promenait avec ses parents quand un jour ils croisèrent un renard qui avait été percuté par une voiture. Ses blessures étaient terribles: il y avait du sang partout, une de ses pattes arrières était à moitié déchirée, sa mâchoire inférieure éclatée, et malgré tout ça il vivait encore. La souffrance muette dans ses yeux, pendant les quelques interminables secondes avant sa mort, lui avait fait faire des cauchemars pendant des mois.

Une fois passée la légère surprise de voir qui le touchait, la lueur des yeux noirs du Professeur Snape était la même que celle du renard à l'agonie.

Elle avait cru qu'il restait silencieux par pure obstination et refus de montrer une quelconque forme de faiblesse ; mais, en le voyant là, elle comprit qu'il souffrait simplement beaucoup trop pour ne serait-ce que crier – qu'il avait en quelque sorte dépassé ce stade.

Puis il serra les paupières à nouveau, et la prise sur sa main se renforça au point de faire mal, tandis que ses tremblements empiraient. Elle pouvait sentir les vibrations le secouer, à présent, et par réflexe elle resserra sa main, pour essayer de le distraire et de fournir un réconfort, autant que pour l'empêcher de lui broyer les doigts. Même en faisant ça, elle faiblit c'était Snape, et elle le haïssait, et c'était quand même un Mangemort, qu'importe le côté duquel il prétendait être.

Déchirée par son étrange dilemme, elle observa son visage avec hésitation, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait une petite cicatrice en travers de la paupière gauche, et une légère, presque invisible ligne blanche d'une autre cicatrice en travers de la joue. Des lignes profondes s'étiraient entre sa bouche et son nez crochu, et au coin de ses yeux, sous lesquels il avait des cernes noires. Sa mâchoire était assombrie par une barbe de trois jours. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, ou en tout cas n'y avait jamais fait attention. Quand les spasmes se calmèrent un peu, il expira en tremblant et ouvrit les yeux, et lui jeta un regard reconnaissant plein de désespoir, et presque pathétique, et Hermione réalisa, sombrement, qu'elle ne pourrait plus le haïr. Il lui avait même ôté ce droit. Quoi qu'il soit d'autre, c'était un être humain, et en proie à une grande souffrance. Elle détourna le regard, peu désireuse de voir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ses yeux.

Penser aux Mangemorts attira inévitablement son regard sur son bras, où sa poigne se resserra avec douleur, et il lui broya à nouveau la main tandis que les tremblements empiraient une fois de plus. La Marque des Ténèbres se détachait, précise et noire, sur sa peau pâle. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait gravée dans la chair de quelqu'un. Dans un frisson de fascination morbide à la vue du crâne souriant et du serpent, elle se demanda – et pas pour la première fois – pourquoi il avait choisi d'être ce qu'il était. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à s'agenouiller devant Voldemort ?

S'arrachant à la contemplation de la marque, elle observa le reste de son bras, déterminée à ne pas recroiser son regard. Elle fut surprise par sa maigreur ; elle aurait presque pu faire le tour de son poignet osseux avec son pouce et son index et pourtant, la prise féroce et violente qu'il avait sur sa main prouvait qu'il était plus puissant qu'il n'en avait l'air. Sa poigne commençait à faire vraiment mal.

Il avait beaucoup de cicatrices, remarqua-t-elle. Des petites entailles et de la corne sur les doigts, à cause des potions – celles-là, elle s'y attendait. C'était même logique qu'il ait d'autres cicatrices, étant donné qu'il était, après tout, un Mangemort ; mais les petites marques à la pliure du coude, sous le pli de ses manches retroussées, et celles, estompées, qu'il avait au poignet, celles-là étaient définitivement inattendues.

Elle dut sortir de ses pensées quand il marmonna quelque chose dans un souffle, sa première parole depuis sa réponse à Madame Pomfresh à propos de ces histoires de nombres, quelle qu'en fût la signification. Sa voix éraillée se fit un peu plus forte : « Poppy… »

La médisorcière leva les yeux, arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se dépêcha de venir à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard lourd de sens, puis elle acquiesça. « Très bien. Lâche tout, Severus. Je suis prête. »

Hermione regarda sans comprendre Snape acquiescer fébrilement et fermer les yeux, le corps désormais secoué de frissons incontrôlables – elle pouvait entendre ses dents s'entrechoquer. Au bout d'un moment, il émit un gémissement d'agonie et son dos s'arqua, juste avant qu'une convulsion ne lui ravage le corps, et elle réalisa qu'il était en train de faire une sorte de crise épileptique. Madame Pomfresh se pencha sur lui, et Hermione essaya de reculer discrètement pour ne pas gêner, freinée par le fait qu'il refusait de desserrer l'étau désespéré qui emprisonnait sa main, alors même qu'il convulsait complètement.

À la télé, les crises de convulsion n'avaient jamais l'air si terrible. C'était beaucoup de mouvements, d'agitations autour du patient pour s'assurer qu'il ne se morde pas la langue et ce genre de choses, mais après ça se calmait. En quelques minutes, Hermione apprit qu'en réalité, ces crises n'étaient en rien bénignes ou proprettes. Il convulsait comme un fou, les membres tressautant et son corps se contorsionnant tellement qu'il aurait pu se briser les os ; il était trempé de sueur et émettait des sons de douleur incohérents. Pire encore, il se mit à perdre le contrôle de ses sphincters, toussant et s'étouffant dans son propre vomi, avant que sa vessie ne lâche et que de la bave recouvre ses lèvres et des larmes son visage, se mélangeant à du sang et de la morve quand son nez se mit à saigner.

C'était horrible à voir, ne serait-ce que pour l'impression de dégradation pure. Sa maîtrise de lui-même ne pouvait pas le sauver de ça, pas plus que son entêtement. L'odeur du vomi, du sang et de l'urine s'évapora grâce aux sorts nettoyants que lança Madame Pomfresh, mais du même coup, celle-ci avait arrêté ce qu'elle faisait, quoi que ce fût, pour calmer le système nerveux de Snape. « N'y a-t-il rien d'autre que vous puissiez faire ? » demanda fébrilement Hermione ; l'infirmière secoua tristement la tête.

« Pas avant que la crise ne soit passée. Il a besoin d'évacuer ça. Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez, Miss Granger – vous n'avez pas encore été apprentie assez longtemps pour gérer cela. »

Hermione hocha la tête; s'il fallait que Snape supporte ça, le moins qu'elle pût faire était d'avoir suffisamment de courage pour regarder. En plus, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir partir – Snape n'avait clairement plus le contrôle d'une bonne partie de son corps, mais sa poigne d'acier était toujours refermée sur sa main, à présent désagréablement moite de sueur. « Est-ce que cela arrive à chaque fois ? » demanda-t-elle, surtout pour occuper son esprit à autre chose qu'à regarder avec une fascination malsaine.

« Non. Normalement, ce n'est que ce que vous avez vu juste avant. Il est rare que les blessures soient sévères au point de déclencher une crise. » Madame Pomfresh hésita. « En même temps, il y a souvent d'autres types de blessures. Ce à quoi vous assistez maintenant est purement le contrecoup de l'Endoloris. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, ces histoires de chiffres, tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah. » L'infirmière eut presque un sourire. « C'est l'échelle de douleur personnelle du Professeur Snape ; son estimation du degré de douleur qu'il ressent, sur une échelle de 1 à 10. » Le « presque sourire » s'évanouit. « En général, il vient à l'infirmerie pour tout ce qui dépasse 6. La moyenne est entre 7 et 8, et va très rarement au-delà. Une fois que la douleur retombe à 4, il est assez opérationnel pour enseigner – du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend. », ajouta-t-elle, lançant un regard désapprobateur qui échappa clairement à la silhouette prise de convulsions, compte tenu de son état. « C'est mieux si on peut la faire baisser au moins à 2 ».

« On ne l'arrête pas complètement ? »

Elle renifla, lasse. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, Miss Granger » déclara-t-elle sans ménagement. « Ce que vous avez vu avant que la crise ne commence est ce qui va perdurer pour encore un long moment. Il faudra plus d'un jour avant que les pulsations nerveuses ne s'arrêtent et ne lui permettent de commencer à récupérer. Lundi, au mieux, il n'en ressentira plus la douleur. S'il n'est pas Appelé à nouveau d'ici là. »

Sombrement, Hermione y réfléchit. « Et ça, ça arrive souvent ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Cela ne fait que quelques mois » rappela gentiment l'infirmière. « Il n'est pas Appelé aussi souvent pendant l'année scolaire. Vous-Savez-Qui sait que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui de sortir de l'école. Pendant l'été, il était convoqué tous les deux ou trois jours. Si les choses reprennent sur le même modèle que pendant la première guerre, ça sera en moyenne une fois par semaine. »

« Et il subit ça à chaque fois ? »

« Non. Même le Professeur Snape n'y survivrait pas. Il n'est pas puni à chaque fois – il est puni moins fréquemment cette fois qu'il ne l'était au plus fort de la guerre précédente, du moins jusqu'à présent – et quand il l'est, c'est souvent assez peu sévère pour qu'il puisse gérer seul. Des châtiments comme ceux de ce soir n'arriveront probablement que tous les quatre ou cinq Appels, et comme je l'ai dit, ils ne sont pas souvent aussi sérieux que celui-ci. C'est un baptême du feu, Miss Granger – vous verrez très rarement pire que ce soir. »

« Harry a subi des sortilèges avant… Il n'a jamais rien mentionné de pareil. »

Dilys eut un bref rire. « Jamais comme cela, ou il serait probablement mort. Il ne s'agit pas d'un sortilège lancé une seule et unique fois, ou même d'une poignée de sortilèges; ça, c'est le contre-coup d'une torture prolongée, concentrée, délibérée. Vue la gravité de sa réaction ce soir et le fait qu'il soit allé jusqu'à une crise épileptique, il a dû être la cible de sortilèges pendant au moins une heure et demie, plus ou moins en continu. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Qui peut savoir ? » répondit calmement le portrait. « Il a peut-être dû désobéir à Vous-Savez-Qui au profit de Dumbledore, il a peut-être échoué dans quelque chose que Vous-Savez-Qui lui a demandé, il n'a peut-être pas su répondre à une question, ou peut-être que Vous-Savez-Qui était simplement d'humeur vindicative. Du peu que Severus a dit, Vous-Savez-Qui est différent maintenant de ce qu'il était durant la précédente guerre, plus agressif et moins rationnel. »

Au bout de quelques heures, Snape perdit finalement connaissance de façon assez brutale, ce qui marqua enfin l'arrêt de la crise, et sa poigne se desserra. Hermione le lâcha doucement et s'essuya consciencieusement la main sur ses robes, pliant les doigts dans un froncement de paupières. S'éloignant du lit, elle regarda l'infirmière mettre un peu d'ordre.

« Hé bien », déclara tranquillement l'infirmière après quelques minutes, « voilà la réalité de la guerre, Miss Granger, et voilà ce qu'un Guérisseur de l'Ordre a à faire. Qu'avez-vous pensé de votre baptême du feu?»

« C'est barbare » répondit-elle franchement. Snape avait été réduit à quelque chose de moins qu'humain. Personne ne méritait ce genre de traitement, et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre un esprit capable d'infliger une telle souffrance à autrui. Se frottant la main, elle hésita, avant de lever les yeux vers la Médisorcière. « Quand est-ce que le Professeur Snape a essayé de se tuer ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Madame Pomfresh se raidit. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Miss Granger » dit-elle finalement après une pause trop longue, et Hermione sourit tristement en secouant la tête.

« J'ai bien dit que j'ai regardé beaucoup de séries télévisées qui se passent dans un milieu médical, à la maison. J'ai reconnu les formes des cicatrices sur son poignet. Elles sont trop profondes pour de la scarification, et trop précises pour un accident. C'était une tentative de suicide, n'est-ce pas ? ». Réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de dire, elle déglutit. « Je suis désolée. C'est…ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » Elle était très contente que Snape fût inconscient. Du moins, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il le fût – s'il faisait semblant, elle était dans de beaux draps.

Après un instant de silence pensif, l'infirmière acquiesça lentement. « C'était il y a très longtemps, quand il était jeune. » Il y eut un autre silence, et Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle était cette fois la cible d'un regard qui la jaugeait ; l'infirmière semblait réfléchir sérieusement à quelque chose. « Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autres à propos de ses cicatrices ? »

« Hé bien… Les marques sur son coude… » commença-t-elle avec incertitude.

Le regard de Madame Pomfresh s'affûta dans un élan d'intérêt soudain. « Oui ? »

« Ce sont – ce que les Moldus appellent traces d'injection. Elles sont dues à des aiguilles, utilisées dans des injections régulières de médicaments par seringue. Le Professeur Snape est-il diabétique, ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

« Non, il n'a aucun traitement de ce genre. »

« Alors… ». Elle hésita.

« Allez-y. »

« Hé bien, des traces d'injection sont souvent associées à l'addiction aux drogues." dit-elle avec incertitude. « À l'héroïne, généralement. »

De façon inattendue, l'infirmière soupira et eut l'air fatigué d'un seul coup. « Oh, Severus », murmura-t-elle tristement, baissant les yeux sur l'homme évanoui. « Oui. Il avait l'habitude de prendre de l'héroïne et d'autres drogues, de temps en temps. Je crois qu'il est sevré depuis plusieurs années maintenant, même si les cicatrices restent ; s'il s'y est remis, ça ne peut que dater de quelques semaines, depuis son dernier check-up avec moi. Je vais devoir lui demander plus tard. » Hermione la fixa avec incrédulité. _Snape était un héroïnomane ?_ L'autre femme reprit : « Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Il sait ce qu'il fait, plus ou moins. »

Au bout d'un moment l'infirmière la perça de son regard. « Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous, Miss Granger? » demanda-t-elle gentiment – sans agressivité, sans l'accuser, mais plutôt sur un ton qui suggérait que la question était beaucoup plus importante qu'elle ne paraissait l'être. « Ne haïssez-vous pas le Professeur Snape, comme tant d'autre élèves ? »

« Si, en quelque sorte » admit-elle à contrecœur en gigotant, mal à l'aise. « Mais… Hé bien… Personne ne devrait avoir à supporter – ça. » Elle désigna le lit dans un geste d'impuissance, se rappelant ses yeux pleins d'une douleur animale et ce regard désespéré empli de gratitude. « Je crois que je ne peux plus le détester. Plus maintenant. »

« Je te l'avais dit », murmura Dilys depuis son tableau, et l'infirmière et le portrait échangèrent un long regard trouble, sous les yeux d'une Hermione impassible. _Lui a dit quoi ? Que je ne suis pas une connasse finie_ _pour continuer à haïr quelqu'un qui souffre autant ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Finalement, Madame Pomfresh soupira, l'air presque résigné, et acquiesça avant de se retourner vers elle.

« J'ai une mission pour toi, Hermione. » déclara-t-elle calmement, laissant tomber toute formalité (2). « En fait, j'ai plusieurs instructions. La première, c'est que tu ne mettras personne au courant de ce que je vais te demander – et quand je dis personne, c'est _personne._ Ni tes parents, ni tes amis, ni les autres professeurs ou employés de l'école. Ne dis même pas au Professeur McGonagall qu'il y a autre chose que la simple étude de la Guérison. Ni au Directeur, ni à Harry ou Ron. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?"

Impossible de manquer l'insistance dans sa voix quel que fût ce dont il était question, c'était apparemment très important. Hypnotisée, Hermione acquiesça lentement. « Je le promets. »

La médisorcière soutint son regard un moment, puis hocha la tête et continua sur un ton différent. « Dans le même genre d'idée, ne mentionne pas cette nuit ni toutes les prochaines au Professeur Snape. Ici, il est blessé et il a besoin d'aide. Hors de cette pièce, il n'est plus un patient, mais ton professeur. Tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau. « Oui. » Cette mise en garde précise était inutile, songea-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucune intention de parler de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il avait peut-être eu besoin d'aide ce soir, mais dès le lendemain matin il mépriserait amèrement sa faiblesse, et par extension la mépriserait elle ; elle avait déjà prévu d'être très discrète à son prochain cours de Potion, et d'essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention.

« En parlant du Professeur Snape » reprit l'infirmière, « J'apprécierais que tu me préviennes si tu remarques quoi que ce soit d'anormal – cicatrices supplémentaires, par exemple, ou autres types de blessures. »

« Vous voulez que je l'espionne ? » demanda Hermione sans y croire, et ce fut Dilys qui se mit à rire.

« Merlin, non, jeune fille », lui dit le portrait avec un petit sourire. « Il te repèrerait et te tuerait. Non, simplement, si tu remarques quoi que ce soit pendant tes cours, c'est tout. Je peux transmettre à Poppy si tu ne peux pas aller à l'Infirmerie ; tous les portraits peuvent me joindre. »

« Okay. »

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça, jetant un autre bref regard sur la figure inconsciente sur le lit. « Très bien. À présent, pour ta mission… Par ici. » Elle mena Hermione dans son bureau et se dirigea vers l'une des étagères du meuble adossé au mur du fond qui contenait les dossiers médicaux de tous les élèves actuels de Poudlard et de tous les anciens encore vivants. Extrayant ce qui avait l'air soit d'un classeur très épais soit d'un livre de taille conséquente, elle y jeta un œil et soupira avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Légalement, je ne devrais pas faire ça, mais j'ai tendance à faire confiance à mon instinct. » dit-elle d'un ton énigmatique, avant de lui tendre le livre. « Prends ça, et garde-le avec toi tout le temps ; pour l'amour de Merlin, ne le perds pas. Ne laisse personne découvrir que tu l'as ; ne laisse personne le toucher, ou même le voir. Fais ce que tu veux pour le garder secret, et ne le consulte que quand tu es seule. Lis-le, tout entier, puis ramène-le moi. » Elle hésita. « Ca ne sera pas une lecture agréable » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Totalement prise de court et déconcertée par ces cachoteries, Hermione acquiesça lentement et prit le classeur, le détaillant avec curiosité ; la couverture était vierge. Ça allait devoir attendre, bien qu'elle fût curieuse ; il fallait qu'elle dorme un peu, et elle avait cours demain. Apparemment, un week-end de lecture s'annonçait. Réduisant le classeur à l'aide d'un sort, elle le cala précautionneusement dans sa poche et reporta son attention sur l'infirmière, qui lui souriait.

« Tu comprendras bientôt, ma petite. Pour le moment, ne t'en soucie pas. Va, et dors un peu ; tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ce soir. »

« Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas » répliqua Madame Pomfresh avec un sourire un peu triste, et un regard vers le portrait de Dilys. « Bonne nuit ».

« Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Au matin, la main d'Hermione était enflée et marbrée de bleus, marquée par de distinctes empreintes de doigts. Par chance, c'était sa main gauche, ce qui lui permettait de la garder cachée la plupart du temps, et personne ne remarqua rien ; elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir avant son cours de Potion de l'après-midi, et à partir de là elle se sentit vraiment fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas trouvé facilement le sommeil après ce qu'elle avait vu.

Snape n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à souffrir le martyre. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'un héroïnomane, se dit Hermione en l'examinant à la dérobée – quel que soit l'air que pût avoir un héroïnomane, ceci dit. Il avait l'air d'être exactement le même que d'habitude, son habituel comportement désagréable à l'œuvre tandis qu'il déambulait dans la classe et critiquait leurs efforts. Il se tint derrière Hermione pendant un moment – elle suspecta qu'il attendait d'elle un regard dans sa direction, un quelconque signe, verbal ou silencieux, qui trahît une référence à la nuit précédente, et garda la tête baissée pendant qu'elle coupait ses ingrédients – puis il déduisit presque machinalement cinq points à Ron et Harry sans vraie raison, et s'éloigna ensuite pour s'engouffrer furtivement dans la réserve, les laissant tous les trois échanger des regards perplexes et énervés.

« Il ne change pas », siffla Harry, reportant son attention sur les feuilles de jusquiame séchées qu'il était en train de piler.

« Nope » confirma Ron avec philosophie, mélangeant sa potion. « Une des constantes de l'univers – l'eau mouille, le feu brûle, et Snape est un connard. » Hermione se mordit la lèvre et ne dit rien, même si elle était secrètement d'accord ; c'était difficile de s'énerver contre lui quand elle avait à l'esprit sa respiration rendue hiératique et violente par ses efforts pour ne pas hurler…

Vers la fin du cours, elle remarqua que Snape était à nouveau derrière elle, faisant de cette position un poste d'observation pour surveiller le travail de Neville. Il attendait, de toute évidence et sans même vraiment s'en cacher, que le Gryffondor nerveux fît son inévitable erreur, ce qui arrivait avec une constance presque déprimante à quasiment chaque cours. Ça ne traîna pas ; Neville était toujours beaucoup plus nerveux quand Snape l'observait, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle le Maître des Potions le faisait. Quand la fumée s'éleva, Snape bondit avec un air de jubilation malicieuse presque indécente.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait de sa table et s'approchait de sa proie, Hermione le vit sortir la main de la poche de sa robe et entendit quelque chose tomber dans son propre sac ; pendant que tout le monde regardait Neville se faire verbalement éviscérer – avec compassion, moquerie, ou soulagement que ce ne fût pas l'un d'eux, en fonction de la Maison – elle se pencha et fouilla parmi ses cahiers. Sa main se referma sur un petit pot en argile, et elle l'examina avec curiosité. L'étiquette portait une écriture pointue très familière, qu'elle voyait généralement à la fin de ses devoirs lui dire d'arrêter d'étaler sa science et de répondre simplement aux questions posées ; cette fois, elle disait simplement « pour les bleus ».

Fixant le dos de Snape qui s'attachait à réduire froidement Neville à l'état de loque tremblotante, elle secoua lentement la tête et fourra le petit pot dans la même poche que le classeur taille réduite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder, songeant que la vie était devenue soudain très surréaliste.

* * *

Ce soir-là, elle annonça vaguement qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire et abandonna Harry et Ron aux échecs dans la salle commune, s'enfuyant dans le dortoir qui était encore vide si tôt dans la soirée. Tirant les rideaux autour de son lit, elle appliqua autant de sorts de protection privée qu'elle en connaissait et s'installa en tailleur avec le mystérieux classeur, souriant à Pattenrond assis à côté d'elle. Tendant la main pour le caresser, elle grimaça à cause de la raideur de sa main et se souvint du pot ; l'Appelant à elle, elle ouvrit le couvercle et renifla avec curiosité la pâte cireuse à l'intérieure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, 'Rond ? » demande-t-elle distraitement à son animal. « Est-ce qu'il essaye de m'empoisonner ? » Il était franchement surprenant, pensa-t-elle, qu'il ait remarqué que sa main était blessée ; encore plus surprenant qu'il fournisse de l'aide. _Je pense que mes bourgeons de tabac n'étaient pas assez finement taillés,_ décida-t-elle à regret ; à n'en pas douter, il allait enlever des points à sa potion, sans prendre en compte sa main blessée, et peu importait que ce fût de sa faute. Haussant les épaules, elle recueillit un peu de la pâte du pot et l'appliqua délicatement sur les endroits les plus endoloris, et l'étala doucement sur sa peau.

La première sensation était d'une agréable fraîcheur, et le produit apaisa la douleur lancinante qui l'avait travaillée toute la journée. Rassurée, elle commença à se détendre, avant que la crème ne se refroidît un peu plus et se mit à être vraiment froide. Pliant les doigts, elle inhala brusquement quand la sensation devint glacée, le froid pénétrant profondément dans sa main ; son chat renifla le pot et miaula doucement, ayant l'air aussi compatissant que sa tête écrasée pouvait lui permettre, mais ne montra aucun signe alarmant. Depuis la fin de sa troisième année, elle avait une confiance totale dans les jugements de Pattenrond, et elle résista au besoin urgent d'essuyer la crème de sa main, la laissant pénétrer sa peau à la place.

Après quelques minutes, le froid avait complètement endolori sa main, et elle se sentit plutôt bien, en fait. Laissant le produit agir, elle reporta son attention sur le livre mystérieux que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné, s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans ses oreillers et l'ouvrant à la page de garde. Elle fut un peu déçue de voir que ce n'était qu'une feuille d'un dossier d'élève, pareille à d'autres qu'elle avait déjà vues ; c'était le dossier médical de quelqu'un. L'explication lui vint quand elle lut la première ligne.

 _Nom de l'étudiant : Severus Tobias Snape._

Hermione inspira profondément et expira fébrilement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. « Hé bien, ça explique pourquoi je ne suis pas censée en parler à qui que ce soit. » dit-elle calmement à Pattenrond. L'histoire médicale de l'élève Snape… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit là-dedans ? C'était, d'abord, beaucoup plus épais que les dossiers d'élèves qu'elle avait vus. Et, vraiment, elle ne devrait pas lire ça… Si Snape le découvrait, il allait vraiment l'assassiner, et ces informations étaient censées être confidentielles. Mais Madame Pomfresh lui avait sans doute donné ça pour une bonne raison, et elle devait admettre qu'une partie d'elle était désespérément curieuse. De tous ses professeurs, Snape était de loin le plus mystérieux ; il faisait peut-être partie de l'Ordre, mais elle ne savait toujours rien de lui, ou presque – sauf, comme Ron l'avait dit, qu'il était un constant connard. Elle regarda à nouveau la page.

 _Sexe : Masculin_

 _Date de naissance : 9 janvier 1960_

Ca aussi, c'était une surprise ; rationnellement, elle savait qu'il avait été à l'école en même temps que Sirius et Lupin, et n'avait par conséquent que dans les 35 ans, mais… Il avait l'air plus vieux que ça, maintenant. Repassant brièvement sa première année en mémoire, elle dût reconnaître qu'il avait pris de l'âge très rapidement au cours de ces dernières années, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant, supposa-t-elle. Il était un tout petit peu sous pression, après tout…

 _Maison : Serpentard_

 _Période de scolarisation : septembre 1971- juin 1978_

 _Parents : Tobias Snape, Moldu ; Eileen Prince Snape, Sang-pure._

Le livre faillit lui tomber des mains. « Snape est un sang-mêlé? » demanda-t-elle, à personne en particulier, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute et lança un coup d'œil reconnaissant à sa baguette ; mon Dieu, merci pour les sorts de silence. Elle avait toujours supposé qu'il était un Sang-pur – même si, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, personne ne l'avait jamais dit. Elle croyait que Serpentard n'acceptait pas les sang-mêlés. _Bizarre… Je me demande qui d'autre est au courant ?_ Les professeurs, évidemment – mais est-ce que les Serpentards savaient que leur Directeur de maison n'était pas un Sang-pur ?

Elle prit un moment pour vérifier ses sorts et s'assurer que personne ne pouvait la voir ou l'entendre, puis reprit le livre et tourna la page. La première entrée était datée de septembre 1971, la première visite médicale – les élèves devaient se présenter à un bilan de santé à chaque début d'année, pour vérifier le poids, la taille, et jeter un basique sort de vérification pour voir si tout allait bien ; elle avait déjà vu son propre dossier avec ces informations. Madame Pomfresh ajoutait aussi quelques observations sur chaque élèves, et ce premier bilan donnait les premières impressions de l'infirmière sur chaque élève. C'était cette section qu'Hermione avait maintenant sous les yeux.

 _Notes : Taille un quart en dessous de la moyenne, pas inquiétant. Poids significativement en dessous de la moyenne, et hygiène globale apparemment limitée. Traces d'anciennes blessures, beaucoup de coups aux bras, dos et côtes ; rien de dangereux mais couplés à d'autres observations pourrait signifier négligence/maltraitance. Pas d'antécédents médicaux. C'est un garçon qui semble calme, sérieux, poli et bien élevé mais un peu renfermé. À surveiller._

Hermione soupira. « Hé bien, 'Rond, jusqu'ici j'ai déjà appris que Snape est un Sang-mêlé, qu'il était petit, et qu'il a toujours été maigre et graisseux et asocial. Ça va être marrant. » Dans une expiration, elle tourna une nouvelle page.

La première preuve sur papier d'une visite à l'infirmerie datait d'une semaine plus tard, un bras cassé. Les notes de Madame Pomfresh suivaient un format standard: des observations minutieuses de la blessure et de son traitement, puis des observations supplémentaires à propos de la cause de la blessure, et d'autres commentaires.

 _L'explication donnée est une chute. Pas de signe de mensonge, mais semble improbable. Accompagné par une amie, Miss Evans de Gryffondor, qui_ _a eu_ _l'air mal à l'aise quand il a dit être tombé. Suspecte que quelque chose cloche – toujours des problèmes avec les Serpentards Sang-mêlés. Première visite avant de nombreuses autres, je crois._

Elle fixa les brefs commentaires. « Snape était ami avec une fille de Gryffondor ? C'est juste fou. » marmonna-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Bon allez, on continue. »

D'autres incidents suivaient, tous plutôt bénins ; Madame Pomfresh jugeait que la plupart d'entre eux étaient la cause de bagarres ou de harcèlements, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve en ce sens, et Snape était évidemment un menteur accompli même à 11 ans. Son ami Evans apparaissait plusieurs fois, souvent dans le rôle de témoin mal à l'aise qui confirmait ses histoires de chute ou d'accident, et une ou deux fois défendant Snape quand il apparaissait que d'autres étudiants étaient venus à l'infirmerie pour des blessures apparemment causées par le jeune Serpentard.

Vers la fin de sa première année, la santé générale de Snape semblait s'être améliorée ; il était toujours en sous-poids mais dans une mesure acceptable, et il avait un peu grandi. Son comportement semblait globalement le même, calme, poli et renfermé. Elle lut les notes de la première visite médicale de la deuxième année.

 _Perte de poids significative, plus de blessures, hygiène en baisse. Négligence/maltraitance semble désormais confirmée, ai demandé au Directeur de vérifier son environnement familial._

« Madame Pomfresh m'avait bien dit que ça n'allait pas être une lecture sympathique » marmonna Hermione en tournant la page.

Il y avait encore plus d'incidents avec d'autres élèves cette année – des incidents qui impliquaient d'autres élèves. Elle ne fut pas excessivement surprise de voir les noms des Maraudeurs surgir de plus en plus fréquemment tantôt comme assaillants de Snape tantôt comme ses victimes ; peu importait les blessures de chaque côté, ces interactions semblaient généralement se terminer très mal pour Snape. Madame Pomfresh était simplement chargée de reporter les blessures, mais elle remarqua quand même l'augmentation des corrections que recevaient Snape. La plupart des événements relatés semblaient en un sens mesquins et triviaux – des bousculades et des coups, de temps à autre mêlés de sorts, mais il y en avait un qui sortait du lot.

Snape s'était évanoui, couvert d'une impressionnante quantité de blessures : jambe cassée, fracture du crâne et plusieurs hémorragies internes.

 _Notes : accidents pendant les essais au Quidditch. Tombé du balai, environ 6 mètres – surveillant occupé ailleurs, chute pas ralentie. Il a refusé de dire ce qui c'était passé – embarrassé ? en colère ? Pas sûre – très difficile à dire._

En dessous, il y avait une autre note, apparemment rajoutée plus tard. _Visite de Miss Evans – en partant, elle m'a dit_ _:_ _« Ce n'était pas un accident. Sev vole très bien. » Toujours beaucoup de monde pour assister aux essais, mais jusqu'ici aucun témoin ne s'est manifesté. Miss Evans a probablement raison, mais il n'y a pas de preuve que ce soit autre chose qu'un accident._

Hermione continua sa lecture. Le reste de l'année était similaire, et au début de sa troisième année Snape avait encore une fois perdu du poids et gagné des coups – il n'y avait pas mention d'une éventuelle enquête de la part du Directeur. Dans les quelques commentaires de Madame Pomfresh, _Hormones en hausse et signe d'un début de mue pour la voix._ Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir apprendre des choses sur la puberté de son professeur, mais elle continua à lire quand même. La troisième année semblait suivre le même chemin que la deuxième, sauf que les sorts – ceux utilisés contre Snape et ceux que lui-même utilisait contre d'autres, principalement James et Sirius – étaient plus puissants, et les incartades plus agressives. La seule déviation de ce schéma fut que sa voix mua franchement avant Pâques et qu'il se mit à grandir un peu plus rapidement.

Quand elle eut fini la quatrième année, qui n'était, encore une fois, qu'une version plus agressive de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà lu, Hermione réalisa qu'il était bien plus de minuit et qu'elle avait étudié ce classeur pendant des heures. Refermant le document, elle le mit sous son oreiller pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et examina sa main ; la froideur était partie, mais les bleus semblaient s'être légèrement dissipés. Annulant les sorts autour des rideaux du lit, elle se glissa hors de son lit et alla se laver les dents et se changer avant de se blottir avec Pattenrond, plongée dans ses pensées.

Il semblait que les choses n'avaient pas été simples pour Snape. Madame Pomfresh avait fortement suspecté qu'il avait un environnement familial maltraitant et qu'il était martyrisé, et il s'était confronté aux Maraudeurs plutôt souvent, généralement pour le pire. Cependant, le livre traitait principalement de l'aspect médical des choses, ce qui rendait les évènements difficiles à juger objectivement ; il fallait qu'elle discute avec l'infirmière de ce qu'elle avait lu une fois qu'elle aurait fini. Décidant qu'elle ferait tous ses devoirs le lendemain pour s'en débarrasser, afin d'avoir le reste du week-end pour lire et choisir ce qu'elle allait demander à l'infirmière, Hermione ferma les yeux et tomba, épuisée, dans le sommeil, se demandant négligemment qui était cette Evans ; c'était énervant, le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

* * *

 _Ooh, regardez, du drama. Un effet d'annonce. Et l'incident dont je parlais dans le chapitre précédent a été résolu. Merci à tous._

* * *

[(1) _Casualty_ dans le texte de Loten (une série britannique en milieu hospitalier, genre _Urgences_ justement). Je transpose pour plus de simplicité (qui connaissait _Casualty_? Pas moi ;p)

(2) Du coup je trouve que c'est un bon moment pour passer au tutoiement entre Pomfresh et Hermione... dont la complicité s'affirmera avec le temps.

Une question: avez-vous besoin que je traduise les citations mises en exergue par Loten avant chaque chapitre? Je trouve plus mystérieux et sympa de les laisser en anglais, mais comme elles ont un peu de sens et de lien avec le contenu, vous en avez donc peut-être besoin... Dites-moi :) ]


	3. Chapter 3

[Ho, le miracle de la nouvelle année: un chapitre sauvage apparaît! Mille pardons pour le silence soudain, les impératifs professionnels et personnels ont un peu trop vite pris le dessus... Me revoilà de manière un peu plus régulière j'espère!

Mille mercis pour les reviews, les favoris et les encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir et je vais tâcher de ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture.]

* * *

(Loten:) _En deux chapitres, j'ai déjà fait pleurer quelqu'un, reçu une déclaration d'amour, un premier fanart, et obtenu plus de 100 reviews. Les gars, vous êtes géniaux; ne changez rien._

* * *

 **"See my solitude** _  
_

 **Where once was truth now only doubt**

 **Touch my tortured skin**

 **Torn from within and from without..."**

 **-** Divine Comedy, _Death of a Supernaturalist_.

* * *

Elle ne put reprendre sa lecture que le samedi soir, et seulement en réussissant à se débarrasser des garçons en leur disant qu'elle était dans _cette période_ du mois et qu'elle voulait se coucher tôt. Comme prévu, ils ne demandèrent pas plus de détails; elle utilisait cette méthode pour avoir la paix et la tranquillité depuis des années, et ils n'avaient même jamais remarqué qu'elle brandissait cette excuse environ tous les dix jours, ce qui révèlerait un sérieux problème de santé si c'était vrai. Se lovant à nouveau confortablement à l'abri derrière ses rideaux tirés, elle sortit le dossier de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale. Elle tourna les pages pour retrouver la date de septembre 1975.

La cinquième année de Snape ressemblait exactement à ses années précédentes; en sous-poids et blessé à la rentrée, il réussissait à s'attirer des ennuis au moins une fois de temps en temps, et à ces occasions, Madame Pomfresh découvrait souvent des blessures plus anciennes qu'il avait dû traiter tout seul. Le stress des examens avait commencé à l'affecter pendant le troisième trimestre; le nombre d'incidents y diminuait, mais leur gravité augmentait. Hermione tourna la page, s'attendant à lire le début de la sixième année, et trouva le rapport d'un ultime incident pour la période du troisième trimestre.

 _Notes : Pas sûre de ce qui s'est passé. Diagnostic révèle qu'il a apparemment été forcé d'avaler du savon, et de nombreuses contusions de grande étendue sont visibles (surtout en cercle au niveau d'une cheville : des entraves ?) ; présence d'autres blessures mineures qu'il a traitées lui-même. Les évidences (les preuves ?) suggèrent que beaucoup d'élèves étaient impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre – un grand nombre d'élèves essayant de se cacher des professeurs : toujours un signe de problème. Severus lui-même a refusé de s'exprimer sur la question mais il semble très déçu, plutôt qu'en colère, ce qui est inhabituel. J'ai essayé de parler à Miss Evans; elle a esquivé mon regard et dit ne rien savoir. Je soupçonne qu'ils ont eu une sorte de dispute. J'espère que ça s'arrangera pendant l'été – elle semble avoir une bonne influence sur lui._

Pensive, Hermione tourna à nouveau la page et parcourut le compte-rendu de la visite médicale de septembre 1976, s'attendant à voir le même genre d'informations. Elle se trompait.

 _Notes : pas de perte de poids significative cette fois et pas de traces de coups – changement évident/visible des conditions à la maison. Taux d'hormones a varié, surtout en testostérones – possible perte récente de virginité ?_ Hermione arrêta sa lecture en gigotant d'inconfort – elle n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas besoin de connaître quoique ce soit de la vie sexuelle de Snape, et c'était un peu gênant que les Guérisseurs puissent déduire ce genre de choses. Elle reprit sa lecture en se tortillant, prête à refermer le livre d'un coup sec s'il continuait sur ce registre-là, bien que, à son grand soulagement, il n'y eut plus d'autre mention à ce sujet. _Impression générale pas positive malgré cela. Severus est aussi renfermé que d'habitude, mais il semble vraiment en colère et sur la défensive; il y a une nouvelle dureté en lui. Je lui ai demandé comment s'était passé son été et il a à peine répondu. Je lui ai demandé comment allait Miss Evans, et il a répondu qu'il ne savait pas. Ils ne se sont clairement pas réconciliés, ce qui est dommage, et il est clairement toujours triste à ce propos. J'ai le sentiment que cette année sera pleine d'inquiétude._

Ce fut le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le premier incident advint une semaine plus tard. D'après les témoins, il y avait eu une dispute entre Snape et les Maraudeurs, qui avait mené Snape à jeter un sort à Lupin, après quoi il avait été attaqué par Sirius et James en même temps. Hermione passa en revue une demi-douzaine de rapports similaires; Snape n'était plus en conflit avec sa propre Maison, de toute évidence, et semblait concentrer toute son énergie dans sa rivalité avec les Maraudeurs, qui en devint plus dangereuse. Quelques-uns des sorts utilisés étaient très sombres – il y avait plusieurs références à un sort tranchant que Madame Pomfresh n'avait jamais vu avant et qui s'avéra difficile à soigner – et leurs confrontations devenaient plus agressives.

A la fin de novembre, Hermione tomba sur une page entière noircie de l'écriture de l'infirmière – mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? En lisant, elle découvrit que le rapport de ce seul incident durait trois pages. Ca avait été sérieux, apparemment. Tout à coup elle se souvint de la Cabane Hurlante- ça devait être quand Snape était tombé pour la première fois sur Lupin transformé. Elle n'avait entendu que des versions partielles de ce qui s'était passé; le consensus général était qu'il s'était agi d'une blague qui avait mal tourné, mais la fureur et la colère légèrement hystérique de Snape suggérait qu'il avait un avis bien différent sur la question. Et il y avait aussi quelque chose à propos de James Potter qui l'avait sauvé, non ?

Faisant une courte pause dans sa lecture, elle se mit en pyjama et se brossa les dents avant de se lover une fois de plus derrière ses rideaux enchantés, et s'assura qu'elle était confortablement installée. C'était un long rapport, il fallait qu'elle soit bien, et prête; elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de se concentrer. Madame Pomfresh avait abandonné son habituel style « prise de note » et avait plutôt écrit ça comme un morceau de journal intime.

 _J'ai été réveillée cette nuit par un James Potter totalement paniqué. C'est un désastre. Severus a découvert la lycanthropie de Remus Lupin, dans les pires conditions possibles. James m'a avoué que lui, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew étaient au courant de la condition de leur ami depuis des années, mais qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais dit à personne. Il semble que Severus savait qu'ils avaient un secret et qu'il a consacré un certain temps à essayer de le percer. James ne voulait pas me dire la vérité, mais il a fini par avouer que Sirius avait dit à Severus comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur… sans lui dire ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. James avait suivi Severus dès qu'il avait été mis au courant, mais c'était trop tard. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour arracher Severus au loup-garou._

 _Louées soient les Parques, Severus n'est pas blessé physiquement – il n'a pas été mordu, même si apparemment ce n'est pas passé loin. Je n'arrive pas à obtenir une version cohérente de la part de Severus – le garçon est terrifié. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir si peur, et il est clairement sous le choc. J'ai décidé de lui donner une potion et de lui accorder un sommeil pour évacuer le pire. Au matin, le Directeur va parler avec Sirius, James et Remus, même s'il est peu probable que ce dernier se souvienne de quoique ce soit – il va être horrifié quand il découvrira qu'il a failli attaquer quelqu'un. Quand on aura une idée claire de ce qui s'est passé, je vais réveiller Severus et voir comment il va. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

 _J'avais raison de me sentir mal à l'aise, apparemment. Aujourd'hui est l'un des pires jours de ma carrière, et je croyais avoir tout vu jusqu'ici. Je n'ai jamais été autant en colère contre le Directeur._

 _A l'aube, je suis allée récupérer Remus sous le Saule Cogneur, et je lui ai gentiment expliqué une partie de l'histoire – qu'un élève avait franchi l'arbre et l'avait vu lui, transformé. Je l'ai rassuré en disant qu'il n'avait blessé personne, j'ai soigné ses habituelles écorchures et légères blessures, avant de laisser le Directeur lui raconter toute l'histoire et s'entretenir avec James et Sirius. Il s'avère que Sirius a délibérément provoqué Severus en lui disant que s'il prenait le tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur, la nuit dernière- il avait précisé hier soir, nuit de pleine lune, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible- alors il trouverait ce que les Maraudeurs cachaient. Severus l'a cru, malheureusement. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne crût pas ce qu'on lui disait, comme c'est si souvent le cas._

 _James semble choqué par ce qui est arrivé. Il nous a raconté que Sirius avait l'air fier de lui et avait tranquillement annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de faire peur à Severus; quand James lui avait enfin arraché la vérité, il a immédiatement réalisé que Remus allait tuer Severus sans savoir ce qu'il serait en train de faire, et il est allé le chercher. Il a rattrapé Severus à la toute fin du tunnel; ils se sont disputés, et le bruit a attiré le loup-garou. J'ignore comment ils se sont tous les deux échappés._

 _Le Directeur a parlé un certain temps avec les trois Gryffondors avant de me demander de réveiller Severus et de lui demander (et d'obtenir) sa version de l'histoire. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Severus était toujours sévèrement secoué; je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans le tunnel, mais certainement pas un loup-garou, a priori. Il était toujours effrayé, même s'il luttait pour ne pas le montrer. Quand les jeunes garçons essayent de toutes leurs forces d'être des hommes, c'est là qu'ils trahissent leur âge véritable c'est rare de le voir si vulnérable. Ses souvenirs sont épars et il n'a pas encore retrouvé sa cohérence habituelle, mais il confirme que Sirius lui a dit non seulement comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur, mais surtout quand le faire, et il se souvient très clairement du loup-garou. J'ai raconté cela au Directeur, et je suis restée avec lui quand il s'est adressé à Severus._

A cet endroit, l'écriture de la médisorcière était un peu plus tremblotante, ce qui était probablement mauvais signe, considéra Hermione en reprenant sa lecture, une sensation de nausée dans l'estomac.

 _Ses premiers mots ont été : « M. Snape, je dois vous demander de me jurer que vous ne laisserez jamais personne découvrir ce qui s'est passé. » Puis il a continué en expliquant que si des gens apprenaient ce qu'était Remus, celui-ci serait renvoyé, ce qui serait injuste puisque ce n'était pas la faute de Remus, et que les mesures de sécurité en place étaient suffisantes pour éviter les accidents – le loup-garou ne pouvait pas sortir, et personne ne pouvait se retrouver là-bas par hasard. Il n'a pas demandé comment se sentait Severus, s'il allait bien, ni n'a montré absolument aucun signe d'inquiétude pour lui. Tandis qu'il parlait, j'observais le visage de Severus; il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui se passait, puisqu'il était toujours engourdi par les calmants et toujours en partie sous le choc, mais j'ai très clairement vu le moment où il a réalisé ce que tout cela voulait dire. Son expression était absolument terrible. Je n'avais jamais vu cet air de pure trahison sur le visage de quelqu'un, et j'espère ne plus jamais le revoir._

 _Quand le Directeur eut fini son explication, Severus demanda poliment (trop poliment) ce qui allait se passer pour Sirius. Le Directeur eut l'air perplexe et répondit que, naturellement, Sirius aurait une retenue pour une farce si malavisée, mais qu'ayant discuté avec les garçons il était convaincu que l'intention n'avait été que de faire peur à Severus, et qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de dégâts, et fin de l'histoire._

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il traite cette histoire avec tant de légèreté, donc ce n'est pas surprenant que Severus n'ait pas semblé vouloir l'accepter non plus. Il a commencé par être contrarié et répondre que Sirius avait essayé de le tuer. Le Directeur a répliqué sans ménagement qu'il ne fallait pas être si dramatique, qu'il se trompait, que Sirius n'avait pas prévu de le blesser. Severus a été d'autant plus contrarié, et a demandé ce qui se passerait s'il le disait à quelqu'un, et – c'est la partie que je trouve la plus difficile à avaler- le Directeur lui a dit que s'il le faisait, il serait renvoyé, puis a ajouté que si Severus ne lui jurait pas qu'il ne le dirait à personne, sa mémoire serait modifiée de force avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie._

 _Je ne trouve pas de moyen de décrire ce qui s'est passé ensuite sans avoir l'air d'écrire un mélodrame, mais j'ai vu quelque chose mourir dans les yeux de Severus. Il a des yeux inhabituels, dans lesquels il a toujours été difficile de lire. Je l'observais très attentivement, et il a eu l'air terriblement peiné, presque atterré, et blessé d'une manière que je ne comprends pas totalement – mais il n'a pas semblé pas surpris, ce qui est le pire de tout. J'ai vu quelque chose se briser en lui, et le regard défiant que j'avais l'habitude de voir s'est évanoui, comme s'il avait, en quelque sorte, perdu courage. Il avait l'air presque vaincu quand il a promis au Directeur qu'il ne dirait rien._

 _Je suis intervenue à ce moment-là pour dire au Directeur d'arrêter d'affliger mon patient – en partant, il a eu la décence de paraître honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai gardé Severus en observation pour le reste de la journée, non pas qu'il y avait grand-chose à voir: il n'a pas bougé du tout, sauf pour utiliser les toilettes, il est juste resté assis sur son lit les bras autour des genoux, à fixer le mur. Son expression était vide. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il ressentait, à part ce que je pouvais imaginer, ce qui, je suppose, n'aide pas beaucoup pour son cas. Ce n'est pas un garçon ordinaire, et cet incident n'est pas ordinaire. Son sommeil a été très perturbé la première partie de la nuit, et il a très vraisemblablement fait des cauchemars; quand je l'ai examiné ensuite, il était réveillé et avait repris son comportement précédent, sauf qu'il ne regardait plus le mur mais, à la place, la lune à travers la vitre._

 _J'ai besoin de sommeil moi aussi, maintenant. Demain matin je l'examinerai à nouveau et je devrais ensuite le laisser partir pour aller en cours._

 _Severus vient juste de partir prendre son petit-déjeuner, même si je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il mange beaucoup; il n'a rien mangé hier. Il ne semble plus sous le choc, mais il est certainement loin d'avoir récupéré; il n'est que silence, et ne veut pas me regarder, se cache derrière ses cheveux d'une façon que je n'avais plus vue chez lui depuis des années. Il est très pâle et renfermé et je n'aime pas ses yeux – son visage est toujours inexpressif, il cache ce qu'il ressent, quels que soient ces sentiments._

 _Je pense que sous deux ans, il y aura un autre Mangemort plein de ressentiment dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui, et le pire, c'est que je crois que je ne peux pas le blâmer._

Hermione reposa très lentement le document et fouilla sous son oreiller pour trouver son mouchoir, réalisant soudain qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Apparemment, la version que Snape leur avait donnée en troisième année était la bonne, bien qu'il fût si terriblement en colère et déséquilibré qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment s'étonner qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait cru sur le coup. Sirius avait vraiment essayé de le tuer, et non seulement il n'y avait eu aucune tentative pour le punir lui, mais en plus on avait menacé Snape d'expulsion et de modification de mémoire. En substance, Dumbledore avait dit à Snape que sa vie ne valait pas la peine d'être défendue, et que sa mort ne serait rien de plus qu'un léger désagrément.

« Mon Dieu » murmura-t-elle à Pattenrond, frissonnant d'horreur par ce qu'elle venait de lire. « Pas étonnant qu'il déteste autant les Maraudeurs. » Pas étonnant non plus qu'il ait révélé le secret de Lupin à l'école- une fois encore, il avait été attaqué par un loup-garou, et cette fois-ci alors qu'il essayait de protéger des élèves, et une fois encore, Sirius avait pu s'en sortir alors qu'il l'avait attaqué. Les circonstances avaient été très différentes, bien sûr, mais quand même, il n'était pas étonnant que Snape ait été si… hystérique.

Elle s'essuya les yeux, se moucha et sut qu'elle ne voulait plus lire. Elle avait le sentiment que ça n'allait faire qu'empirer. « Mais une fois encore, je vais être incapable de dormir cette nuit, donc je suppose que je ferai mieux de continuer. Si je finis ça, demain je pourrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh – il faut que je puisse en parler, ou je vais devenir folle, et il faut que je sois calmée avant de revoir Snape. » dit-elle au chat. Elle essaya d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle se mettait à pleurer pour lui pendant un cours de Potions… sans succès.

Elle reprit délicatement le dossier, avec plus de réticence qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti face à quelque chose de nouveau à lire, et tourna la page à l'incident suivant, daté de décembre.

 _Notes : Severus amené ici inconscient par Professeur McGonagall au beau milieu de la nuit; trouvé dans le couloir du troisième étage, saignant dangereusement. Plusieurs coupures profondes à chaque poignet, plus profond à droite qu'à gauche; pas de trace de magie – pas de sort tranchant. Un canif moldu trouvé à côté de lui. Tous les signes font pencher pour une auto-mutilation, mais impossible d'être sûre avant qu'il ne se réveille._

 _Pas besoin de demander à Severus ce qu'il s'est passé: il a eu l'air déçu quand il s'est réveillé, avant de perdre toute expressivité. Evidente tentative de suicide. Pourrait être pour attirer l'attention, mais les coupures étaient profondes et précises, et il était dans un couloir rarement surveillé – une vraie chance que Minerva l'ait trouvé. Etrange choix de méthode, mais semble être une vraie tentative de suicide. J'en parlerais au Directeur si je pensais que ça pourrait être d'un quelconque bienfait. Semble que je ne puisse rien faire pour Severus, à part essayer de garder un œil sur lui et espérer qu'il ne recommence pas – Je soupçonne que s'il recommence, il réussira._

« Oh mon Dieu », murmura à nouveau Hermione. Madame Pomfresh avait dit que la tentative datait de plusieurs années, quand Snape était plus jeune, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait voulu dire _si jeune_. Elle-même aurait seize ans la semaine prochaine – elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer essayer de se tuer, pour quelque raison que ce fût. Mais, encore une fois, sa vie n'avait pas été la sienne.

Les yeux fermés, elle essaya d'imaginer le scénario: être maltraitée et négligée à la maison, puis être martyrisée à l'école, finissant toujours par avoir des ennuis, peu importait qui aurait commencé, et généralement face à trois ou quatre opposants en même temps. Se fâcher avec ce qui était, vraisemblablement, sa seule amie, puis avoir quelqu'un qui essaye de la tuer et réussisse à s'en sortir, réaliser que sa vie n'importe pas, pas même pour ceux qui étaient censés s'inquiéter pour lui. Non… Elle pouvait commencer à comprendre pourquoi il avait pu penser que c'était la seule option possible qui lui restait.

S'essuyant à nouveau les yeux, elle reporta son regard sur le livre. Est-ce que cela avait été un appel à l'aide ? A en croire les événements, il avait fait en sorte de ne pas être découvert, mais il y avait des façons plus sûres de se tuer. Même dans les stocks de Potions des élèves, il y avait de nombreux ingrédients toxiques, ou bien le sort tranchant dont il avait été question avant aurait été mieux qu'une lame, ou il aurait simplement pu se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ou juste attendre un peu plus et se suicider par loup-garou, ce qui aurait été d'une justice ironique et poétique, quoiqu'un peu macabre.

Les incidents suivants n'étaient mentionnés que parce que Snape en était l'instigateur; il ne fut pas blessé à nouveau pendant un certain temps. Les Maraudeurs semblaient s'être désolidarisés après ce qui s'était passé, ce qui les rendait vulnérables. Juste avant Noël, Sirius fut trouvé sans connaissance dans un couloir, après avoir été consciencieusement battu; Snape ne fit aucune tentative pour nier sa responsabilité et avait encore des traces de coupures fraîchement soignées sur les phalanges, et bien qu'il ait été improbable de réussir ça tout seul, il refusa de dire si quelqu'un d'autre était impliqué. Deux jours plus tard, Peter Pettigrew tomba dans les escaliers grâce à un maléfice du Croche-pied parfaitement calculé, emportant Lupin dans sa chute. Ce ne fut pas avant mars que les Maraudeurs semblèrent se réconcilier; une dispute pendant un cours de Sortilèges avait fini en bagarre, dont le résultat fut les 4 Gryffondors et leur victime Serpentard dans le besoin d'une aide médicale.

A partir de ce moment-là, il semblait que la guerre avait été déclarée. Les élèves impliqués dans la rivalité semblaient prendre davantage garde à ne pas se faire prendre, mais quand vint la visite médicale de fin d'année, Snape présentait un bon nombre de blessures mineures à différentes étapes de guérison, et il irradiait presque de colère.

Au début de la septième année, il y avait un rapport d'un incident survenu avant la première visite médicale: d'après les témoins, Sirius et Pettigrew avait commencé à asticoter Snape sur la Voie 93/4 avant même que le train ne quitte la gare, et l'avaient provoqué jusqu'à ce qu'il les attaque tous les deux à la vue de presque toute l'école. James et Lupin étaient rapidement intervenus pour soutenir leurs amis, tout comme la moitié des Gryffondors apparemment, et cela avait forcé plusieurs Serpentards à venir ajouter leur grain de sel et donner un coup de main. La bataille avait été interrompue par l'intervention des agents de la gare et de l'équipe du train, et selon tous les témoignages Snape avait eu besoin d'être physiquement retenu.

Il y eut plusieurs autres vilains incidents après cela, tous incluant Snape et Sirius et, occasionnellement, Pettigrew, mais après Noël cela semblait s'être arrêté. Snape semblait agir en solitaire. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le conflit continuait, mais il n'y eut pas d'autres documents avant la visite de contrôle des vacances de Pâques, quand Madame Pomfresh signala plutôt tristement que Snape avait plusieurs vilaines cicatrices et qu'il s'était clairement occupé seul de ses propres blessures, avec bien plus d'efficacité que ne devrait pouvoir le faire un adolescent – ne devrait _avoir besoin_ de faire un adolescent. Quoi qu'il se fût passé restait désormais secret; il n'y avait pas d'autres rapports d'incidents après cela.

Pour finir, à l'été 1978, il y avait une dernière page. _Note finale : Severus Snape sera diplômé à la fin de l'année, et il semble inévitable qu'il suive ses camarades rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était un garçon renfermé, ignoré et malheureux, c'est devenu un jeune homme renfermé, ignoré et en colère. Poudlard a échoué avec lui. Je ne m'attends pas à le revoir un jour._

* * *

Hermione avait fini par s'endormir à force de pleurer, après avoir fini le lugubre récit. Peu désireuse de croiser qui que ce fût le matin suivant, elle appliqua encore un peu de la pommade de Snape sur sa main, remarquant que le bleu allait désormais bien mieux, et s'habilla en tout hâte avant de se diriger vers l'Infirmerie plutôt que d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Madame Pomfresh n'eut pas l'air franchement surprise de la voir, et la fit entrer dans son bureau. Elle lui offrit une tasse de thé en lui prenant gentiment le livre pour le ranger dans le placard, puis vint s'asseoir face à elle. « Je suis désolée, ma chère. C'est une lecture éprouvante, n'est-ce pas ? »

"C'est horrible" déclara doucement Hermione en fixant son thé. Elle frissonna. « Je – personne ne devrait avoir à subir… ça. »

« Oui », confirma l'infirmière avec la même douceur. « A bien des égards, le Professeur Snape fut un des grands échecs de Poudlard. Cependant, vous devez comprendre, Miss Granger, que ce n'est même pas la totalité de l'histoire. Il y eut beaucoup d'incidents dont je n'ai jamais eu vent, et bien souvent il n'y avait pas de preuves de ce qui s'était vraiment passé. »

« Mais la Cabane Hurlante… Ce que le Directeur a fait. » Elle déglutit. « Le Professeur Snape a dit que c'est ce qui s'était passé, en troisième année. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a cru – il était dans une telle colère, ça faisait peur. C'était comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de rage. » Ca avait été sincèrement effrayant de découvrir que leur professeur froid, distant et réservé contenait en lui une sensibilité si brute et explosive.

« Il avait de bonnes raisons. » lui répondit gentiment, mais fermement, Madame Pomfresh. « Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec la décision du Professeur Dumbledore, mais il avait de bonnes raisons. Il essayait de protéger les Gryffondors il avait raison de dire que Remus ne méritait pas d'être mis en cause, et il était très fier qu'un des membres de la célèbre Maison des Black ait échappé à Serpentard, et il appréciait terriblement les Maraudeurs auto-proclamés. Il n'a pas envisagé tout ça comme une attaque contre le Professeur Snape. Même si ce n'est pas surprenant que lui l'ait pris comme ça. »

« Il a essayé de se tuer à cause de ça."

« C'est possible, oui » reconnut la médisorcière, « mais à mon avis ce n'était pas la seule raison; pas une tentative sérieuse, non plus - même à seize ans, si le Professeur Snape avait vraiment voulu mourir, il l'aurait fait. J'ai parlé avec lui, plusieurs années après, de cet incident précis. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda-t-elle dans un demi-chuchotement, en relevant les yeux.

« Qu'il avait décidé de laisser le hasard décider. A ce moment-là, il se moquait réellement de vivre ou de mourir, a-t-il dit, alors il a choisi une méthode qui avait une certaine probabilité de réussir. Si quelqu'un le trouvait, il vivrait; sinon, il mourrait. Il prétend ne pas s'être soucié de l'issue finale. »

« Vous ne le croyez pas ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Miss Granger. Le Professeur Snape ne voit pas le monde comme le voit la plupart des gens; en même temps, les garçons de seize ans peuvent faire preuve d'angoisse et d'un grand sens du mélodrame, comme vous allez sans doute bientôt le découvrir. Je crois qu'il s'en souciait en fait vraiment beaucoup et qu'il ne désirait pas mourir; je crois qu'il a eu le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir, alors il a laissé le Destin le faire à sa place. »

Hermione s'assit et but son thé en silence pendant un moment, absorbée dans sa réflexion. « Pourquoi est-ce vous me racontez ça, Madame Pomfresh ? » demande-t-elle enfin. « Pourquoi vous m'avez donné ça à lire ? Ces rapports sont censés être confidentiels, et je n'ai pas besoin d'en connaître un seul pour pouvoir vous aider en Guérison. »

L'infirmière s'adossa un peu plus franchement et jeta un coup d'œil au tableau sur le mur, là où Dilys se tenait une fois de plus pour les regarder. « Pour être franche, je ne suis pas sûre, Hermione. » dit-elle finalement. « Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû faire ça, et je ne souhaite pas faire peser sur qui que ce soit l'entière vérité de ce dossier. Mais quelque chose me dit que cette situation est différente, et… » Elle eut un demi-sourire. « Pour être très honnête, ma chère, je veux que le Professeur Snape ait quelqu'un d'autre de son côté, et je voudrais quelqu'un avec qui partager mes connaissances. Vous allez vraisemblablement passer un certain temps à son contact si vous continuez la Guérison, surtout si vous choisissez de rejoindre l'Ordre une fois que vous en aurez l'âge, comme vous le ferez sans doute. Vous deux, vous n'êtes pas si différents que vous le pensez; je crois que vous pourriez potentiellement être amis à un certain niveau. Comme les poules auront des dents avant que le Professeur Snape ne fasse un geste en ce sens, le premier pas doit venir de vous. »

« Je ne veux pas être son amie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, alarmée par cette idée.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est mon professeur. »

« Il n'y pas de règlement qui interdise l'amitié entre l'équipe enseignante et les élèves. Vous passez du temps avec le Professeur McGonagall. Et avec moi – nous ne sommes clairement plus seulement élève et professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est différent », protesta-t-elle faiblement.

« Ca ne l'est pas, mais détendez-vous », reprit gentiment Madame Pomfresh. « Je ne vais pas essayer de vous pousser de force l'un vers l'autre. Je n'avais jamais prévu ça, mais quand je vous ai vu essayer de l'aider, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez lui apporter du bien. Il a besoin d'un allié, Hermione, maintenant plus que jamais. »

« Peut-être » concéda-t-elle, repensant à sa lecture. « Mais pas moi. Il me déteste, pour commencer, et même s'il ne me détestait pas, je suis une élève. Ce n'est peut-être pas contre le règlement, mais lui ne le verrait pas comme ça. »

« Je ne suis pas du tout convaincue qu'il te déteste », intervint Dilys depuis le mur. « J'ai très rarement vu Severus accepter quelque forme de réconfort que ce soit, et certainement pas avec aussi peu de résistance. »

« Il avait besoin de quelqu'un et j'étais juste là, c'est tout. Il n'est certainement pas ravi, maintenant que c'est passé. » Elle repensa, mal à l'aise, à la petite boîte de pommade contre les bleus; elle pensait que ce n'était qu'une façon de s'excuser de lui avoir fait mal, et une forme de reconnaissance de ce qui s'était passé. Elle espérait que ce n'était rien de plus.

Dilys renifla. « Il n'a besoin d'absolument personne, jeune fille. Il a enduré bien pire. Severus n'a pas besoin d'aide, pas de ce genre. Il peut endurer bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, complètement seul, et le fera de nombreuses fois avant que tout ne soit terminé. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui lui rappelle qu'il est humain, quelqu'un pour être de son côté. Poppy a essayé, mais la relation est trop figée – il ne la voit que quand il est blessé, donc il a fini par l'associer à la douleur. Il a conscience de ça lui aussi, sinon il ne t'aurait jamais laissé le toucher. »

« Je n'ai fait que lui tenir la main », marmonna-t-elle, gênée. « Ce n'était pas grand-chose.»

« Si, ça l'était. » répondit gentiment Madame Pomfresh. « Le Professeur Snape est quelqu'un de très isolé. J'ignore quand, pour la dernière fois, quelqu'un a agi de façon aussi simple avec lui, comme lui tenir la main quand il souffre. Il n'acceptera jamais un tel degré de contact avec moi sauf cas extrême. Pour lui, vous avoir autorisé une telle liberté… Ca signifie quelque chose, Hermione. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'y penche. D'où ma décision de vous laisser en découvrir plus à son sujet. »

« Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. », ajouta Dilys. « L'une des tâches les plus importante pour un Guérisseur c'est de réconforter les patients et améliorer les conditions de leur convalescence. En plus de cela, vous êtes à Poudlard- il ne t'arrivera rien d'inconvenant. Non pas que ça soit possible, de toute façon – Merlin, jeune fille, qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? » s'amusa-t-elle plus franchement.

Levant les yeux vers elle, Hermione sourit à contre cœur, se sentant un peu stupide. « Non, d'accord. Je suis bête. C'est juste… étrange. Je n'apprécie pas le Professeur Snape, et il ne m'apprécie pas, et je ne veux pas ressentir de la compassion pour lui, et je suis sûre que s'il savait que j'en avais il serait furieux. Mais jeudi soir… quelque chose a changé. Je ne le comprends pas. »

« Nous non plus » acquiesça doucement Madame Pomfresh.

« Nous ? »

Dilys émit un petit rire. « Les alliés actuels du Professeur Snape, ma chère. La bonne infirmière ici présente, moi-même, et le portrait de Phineas Nigellus – le seul ancien Directeur qui était à Serpentard. Nous serions ravis de t'accueillir dans l'équipe, si tu le souhaites. »

Hermione analysa cette information. Une Guérisseuse et deux portraits de gens morts; c'était peu. Elle acquiesça lentement, avant de changer de sujet – elle avait encore beaucoup de questions. « Qui était Miss Evans ? Vous ne l'avez jamais appelée par son prénom. »

Madame Pomfresh sourit tristement et hocha la tête. « Ce secret, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Je ne suis pas censée savoir, et le Professeur Snape serait dévasté s'il savait que je sais. Il ne vous pardonnerait jamais non plus de l'avoir appris. Vous le découvrirez facilement, sans aucun doute, par d'autres sources, mais je dois vous demander de ne pas essayer. C'est bien plus personnel que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle est morte. »

Prise de cours, Hermione acquiesça et étouffa promptement sa curiosité dans l'œuf. « Très bien. »

« A présent » déclara l'infirmière brusquement « quand vous serez prête à reprendre une lecture douloureuse, il y a d'autres choses que vous avez besoin de connaitre. L'historique médical du Professeur Snape en tant que membre de l'équipe pédagogique. Toutefois, ce document-là ne quitte pas ce bureau : il vous faudra le lire ici pendant votre temps libre. Je ne peux pas prendre plus de risque. Et je ne veux pas que vous soyez seule quand vous lirez ça – le compte-rendu de la première guerre est extrêmement anxiogène. Il faudra attendre un peu, cependant – vous n'êtes pas encore prête à le voir maintenant. »

« C'est vraiment si terrible ?» demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

« Pire » lui répondit franchement Dilys. « Quoi que tu puisses imaginer, c'est pire en vrai. »

« Oh, super », soupira-t-elle, avant de demander quelque chose qui l'inquiétait. « Comment je me comporte avec lui, maintenant ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais juste m'asseoir en cours de Potion comme si de rien n'était. »

Les deux femmes eurent l'air alarmé. « Il le faut ! » lui intima fermement Madame Pomfresh. « Si je ne vous en croyais pas capable, je n'aurais jamais initié tout cela. Vous ne _devez pas_ laisser le Professeur Snape découvrir tout ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée par tant de véhémence. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment – Snape en colère était terrifiant, certes, mais il n'était pas autorisé à la blesser pour de vrai. Leurs réactions semblaient légèrement exagérées pour un risque d'heure de retenue.

« Parce que Severus est, par moment, un imbécile cynique à fleur de peau et très susceptible » lâcha Dilys sur un ton caustique.

Madame Pomfresh lança un regard désapprobateur au portrait avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Le Professeur Snape est d'une nature plutôt pessimiste » commença-t-elle avec prudence. « Il ne croira jamais à une explication innocente ou à des motivations sincères. Il soupçonnera plutôt une blague faite à ses dépens, voire une attaque à découvert. S'il apprend ce que je vous ai permis de voir jusqu'à présent, et ce que j'ai l'intention de vous apprendre dans le futur… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait. Au pire il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous faire renvoyer… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne peut pas » la rassura l'infirmière, « parce que vous n'avez rien fait de mal. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, ça serait moi. Mais il essayerait. Il ferait aussi de votre vie un enfer, Hermione; il est plutôt vindicatif par nature et son passé lui a fait développer une haine inconsidérée de la moquerie contre lui, ce qui le rend aveugle à toute chose plus douce. La plupart des gens croit qu'il n'a pas de sens de l'humour, simplement parce que ses expériences passées font qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre les blagues pour lui. Il serait terriblement blessé par ce que nous sommes en train de faire; il le verrait comme une trahison, et le Professeur Snape prend la loyauté très au sérieux. Il réplique également à la douleur par la colère, comme vous l'avez vu par le passé. Pour notre bien à tous, et pour le sien aussi, vous ne devez pas le laisser tout découvrir. »

« Pour son bien aussi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je ménage ses sentiments ? »

Son ton sceptique lui valut un regard approbateur de la part de l'infirmière, et Dilys rit doucement. « Ha. Je savais que j'avais raison à ton sujet, jeune fille. Non, pas pour son bien uniquement; nous adorons Severus, mais le pouponner n'a jamais donné de bons résultats. » Leurs sourires s'évanouirent, et le portrait continua plus sérieusement. « En toute sincérité, vous – j'entends « L'Ordre »- ne pouvez pas vous permettre qu'il soit distrait par des sentiments blessés. Il est souvent instable, et n'importe quelle pression supplémentaire pourrait le faire basculer. Perdez Severus, et je pense que vous perdrez la guerre. Vous ne savez même pas le dixième de ce que Severus fait vraiment pour l'Ordre, mais croyez-moi, vous avez besoin de lui. L'aider à rester sain d'esprit pourrait être la chose la plus importante que vous feriez. »

« D'un point de vue plus logique et pratique », tempéra Madame Pomfresh, « _rien_ n'a changé. Ces faits ont eu lieu il y a bien des années. Le fait que vous les connaissiez aujourd'hui ne change rien, à part peut-être votre comportement envers le Professeur Snape; j'admets que c'est un homme déplaisant et dangereux, mais il y a des raisons qui expliquent qu'il soit comme cela, et en vérité, c'est peut–être bien cette manière d'être qui nous garde tous en vie. »

« Comment peut-il faire cela ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix faible, ayant encore à l'esprit la souffrance muette dans ses yeux. « Comment peut-il endurer ça, encore et encore ? »

Dilys gloussa doucement. « Parce qu'il est cousu de fil d'acier et d'obstination » répondit-elle presque affectueusement. « Crois-moi, jeune fille, il est bien plus robuste qu'il n'y paraît. Il n'a peut-être l'air de rien d'autre que de la peau étirée sur des os et de l'amertume, mais il est étonnamment fort. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la médisorcière pour confirmation, et Madame Pomfresh acquiesça, avec un léger sourire. « C'est bien dit, Dilys. Oui, Hermione, le Professeur Snape est bien plus fort que ce qu'il a pu sembler être jeudi soir. Il a effectivement l'air malade, je sais, mais il n'est pas aussi mal qu'il en a l'air. Vous comprendrez plus en lisant son rapport de santé d'adulte. Il est en sous-poids, mais comme vous l'avez vu, il l'a toujours été; il a un haut métabolisme dans ses meilleurs moments, qui s'améliore quand il est soumis au stress. »

« Il n'a pas l'air de manger quoi que ce soit » offrit-elle.

« Ha, vous avez remarqué ? Bien, mais faites-en sorte qu'il ne remarque pas que vous le surveillez. Non, il ne mange pas dans le Grand Hall; il gère son propre régime, et mange plus sainement que la plupart des gens dans cette école. Il fait de l'exercice régulièrement – il court presque tous les matins, je crois, ou du moins il en avait l'habitude. Il s'administre son propre traitement, et même si je ferme les yeux sur la plupart de ce qu'il prend, il sait ce qu'il fait. Il a conscience que sa santé est importante pour l'effort de guerre; il prend soin de lui, la plupart du temps. Physiquement, au moins. »

Hermione acquiesça lentement, surprise de se sentir rassurée d'apprendre ça. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, réalisa-t-elle. Cette conversation l'avait fait se sentir mieux, mais… « Comment vais-je faire semblant que tout ceci n'a pas eu lieu ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Je comprends que c'est important, mais je ne sais pas si je suis une bonne actrice. Je ne sais pas comment le regarder sans penser à ce que j'ai lu. »

« Severus lui-même pourra t'aider avec ça » lui lança Dilys. « Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il sera épouvantablement égal à lui-même pendant les cours; vous verrez que c'est très facile d'oublier qu'il est humain. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il le fait. »

Malgré elle, elle se força à ne pas rire. « Vous entendre dire ça comme ça ne va pas m'aider. »

Le portrait lui adressa un sourire espiègle. « Absurde. Cela fait du bien à Severus d'avoir des amis pour le taquiner, même s'il ne sait pas faire la différence entre ça et le mépris. Et tu trouveras la vie bien plus facile si tu peux t'en amuser intérieurement. Apprendre à cacher ce que tu penses vraiment te sera d'un grand secours plus tard. »

Madame Pomfresh posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. « Tout se passera bien, très chère. »

* * *

A la fin du cours de Potion suivant, Hermione s'attarda tandis que tout le monde filait, faisant semblant de ranger ses affaires. Une fois la classe vide, elle s'aventura lentement jusqu'au premier rang et hésita devant le bureau de Snape, fixant le haut de sa tête et ses cheveux gras tandis qu'il était évident qu'il fixait toute son attention sur la copie en face de lui. Sans lever les yeux, « Que voulez-vous, Miss Granger ? » cingla.

« Vous rendre ceci, monsieur » dit-elle doucement, sortant la petite boîte de pommade de sa poche et la posant sur le bureau à côté de lui. « Merci. »

Toujours sans relever les yeux, il tendit la main qui ne tenait pas sa plume et fit disparaître la boîte hors de vue. « Miss Granger », dit-il sur le même ton calme, la voix désormais un peu moins hostile, « Je pense qu'il serait plus confortable pour nous deux de ne pas faire référence à cet… arrangement… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur », accepta-t-elle sans hésiter. Tout ceci était déjà suffisamment bizarre comme ça.

Il acquiesça discrètement et reposa sa plume. « Cela serait aussi plus sûr, étant donnée la façon dont les rumeurs naissent de rien, ici », souligna-t-il, avant de lever finalement les yeux; son visage était aussi inexpressif que d'habitude. « Néanmoins, je vous en prie », ajouta-t-il avec raideur, évitant son regard pendant un moment. Elle remua avec gêne, réfléchissant à quelque chose à répondre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu penser à quoi que ce soit, il s'enfonça dans son siège et arqua un sourcil en la fixant. « J'ai entendu dire que vos cours de Défense se passaient bien » fit-il remarquer ironiquement, une vague lueur dans les yeux. « Vous et vos petits camarades semblez faire forte impression sur le Professeur Ombrage. »

C'était un commentaire très innocent, en surface, mais Hermione fut surprise par la vague de soulagement qu'elle ressentit. Snape savait ce qui se passait vraiment, et n'en était pas impressionné; les autres professeurs étaient de leur côté. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure un moment pour retenir un sourire, elle répliqua sur le ton le plus neutre possible. « J'avais quelques doutes quant aux nouvelles méthodes d'enseignement du Ministère, monsieur, mais le Professeur Ombrage a été assez patiente pour me les expliquer. Tout est très clair à présent. »

L'étincelle dans les yeux de Snape s'intensifia. « Oui, j'imagine bien » murmura-t-il avec une étrange note dans la voix qui pouvait passer pour de l'approbation. Elle ne pouvait pas en être vraiment sûre, puisque Snape ne lui avait jamais parlé avec quelque émotion que ce fût dans la voix, à part de l'énervement, mais l'idée n'en était pas moins plaisante. « Je reste convaincu que le Ministère aurait dû choisir un professeur avec un peu plus d'expérience avec les enfants », murmura-t-il, semblant maintenant se parler à lui-même tandis qu'il reprenait sa plume en main. « Ne pas leur enseigner une chose ne garantit jamais qu'ils la découvrent eux-mêmes, après tout… ». Tout à coup, il sembla se rappeler qu'elle se tenait là et lui adressa un regard perçant. « Sortez. Et essayez de ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis. »

Complètement perdue, Hermione acquiesça sans un mot et sortit rapidement. Si elle avait eu le courage de se retourner, elle aurait vu que Snape la regardait avec un air satisfait et suffisant, avant d'acquiescer d'un bref signe de tête, retenant un petit gloussement tandis qu'il se remettait à sa correction.

* * *

Severus s'arrêta automatiquement derrière la chaise de Minerva dans la salle des professeurs pour lire la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier par-dessus son épaule, et elle le replia immédiatement pour le dérober à son regard. « Achète-toi ton propre exemplaire, radin. »

« Je ne payerai jamais pour ce torchon, à moins qu'il n'y ait une rupture mondiale de stock de papier toilette » rétorqua-t-il. « N'est-ce pas notre très estimée et absolument pas photogénique collègue que j'ai vu coasser en première page ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles » murmura-t-elle sans enthousiasme ni aucune espèce de sincérité, et elle rouvrit le journal à contrecœur pour qu'ils pussent lire l'article tous les deux. « Grande Inquisitrice ? » répéta-t-elle, à peine étonnée, d'une voix pleine de mépris pur. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? Ca n'est pas une référence à l'Inquisition Espagnole, si ? »

 _Personne ne s'attend à l'Inquisition Espagnole (1)_ , pensa Severus, et, encore légèrement abêti par l'adrénaline de la nuit dernière, il faillit s'étouffer en retenant un rire quand ils lurent le dernier Décret d'Education. Il était certainement la seule personne dans la salle des professeurs à avoir jamais entendu parler des Monty Python; il était probablement la seule personne ici à avoir jamais regardé une émission à la télé tout court, en y réfléchissant. C'était bien dommage; ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de vouloir faire des blagues, et c'était un peu triste que personne ne puisse comprendre, quand l'envie lui prenait. Il se perdit dans une sorte de rêve éveillé flou et légèrement perturbant mettant en scène Voldemort, Bellatrix et Lucius qui rejouaient le sketch de l'Inquisition Espagnole, _siège confortable_ inclus, avant de se forcer à refocaliser son attention.

« Percy Weasley devrait faire preuve d'un peu plus d'intelligence » désapprouva Minerva. « J'écrirai à Molly et Arthur plus tard. Ce garçon finira par briser le cœur de sa mère. »

« Il est stupide, c'est tout » balaya Severus d'un ton dédaigneux. « Etant donné le nombre d'enfants qu'ils ont, statistiquement, il y a forcément un idiot - quoique Ronald semble déterminé à en être un deuxième, de temps en temps. »

Elle renifla mais ne prit pas la mouche tandis qu'ils continuaient leur lecture : « Albus était incapable de trouver quelqu'un d'autre… oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Tu ne t'es pas présenté cette fois ? »

« Bien sûr que si » répondit-il avec lassitude. « Tu sais qu'il ne m'engagera pas. Il préfère que cette vieille chouette tordue ruine leur éducation plutôt que de me laisser approcher ses précieux élèves sans un chaudron entre eux et moi. » Il connaissait toutes les raisons du directeur, était même d'accord avec certaines, mais la rancœur était là quand même. Il fixa à nouveau le journal et se figea. « _Qu'est-ce_ que c'est que _ça_? »

« Des _inspections_ ? » lu Minerva tout haut, sa voix sonnant d'un coup comme le tonnerre. « Ce _doit_ être une plaisanterie. Elle va pouvoir nous _juger_? Je n'y crois pas! Pourquoi Albus n'a rien dit pour nous prévenir? »

« Parce que c'est un lâche », gronda dangereusement Severus. « Qu'elle essaye. Je la défie de souffler un seul mot contre moi. »

Sa collègue eut un petit grognement. « Oh, tout ira bien pour toi. Tu détestes les élèves presque autant qu'elle; elle t'aimera bien. »

« Quelle idée révoltante. » Il prit une inspiration et se calma un peu. « C'est ridicule. Il se peut que je n'apprécie aucun d'entre vous, mais nous sommes tous de bons professeurs, et les élèves s'en sortent tous plutôt bien. Ils ne peuvent pas se débarrasser de l'un d'entre nous comme ça. Et je suis surpris que Lucius soit impliqué; il sait ça comme moi. »

« Tout ce qui peut déstabiliser Albus est bon à prendre » dit sombrement Minerva. « Notre équipe est faible dans certains domaines. Il mentionne Hagrid là-dedans; elle va tout faire pour se débarrasser de lui, puisqu'il n'est qu'à moitié humain. »

« Filius a du sang de gobelin, mais elle a été tout à fait cordiale avec lui jusqu'ici » fit remarquer Severus. « Pour tout dire, elle le traite avec moins de condescendance que nous autres. »

« Filius n'a pas de lien avec Gryffondor et n'est pas hautement placé dans l'Ordre » lui rappela-t-elle, comme s'il ne savait pas ça. « Oh, c'est un véritable cauchemar. »

Il s'arrêta quand une idée enthousiasmante et très diabolique lui vint, et eut un sourire malsain. « Je ne crois pas… »

La sorcière plus âgée lui lança un regard pénétrant. « Je ne me souviens que trop de ce visage, Severus Snape. A quoi viens-tu de penser ? »

« Je ne fais qu'imaginer le scénario, Minerva. Elle va rentrer dans un de nos cours, le tien ou le mien, et elle va se mettre à nous critiquer directement, et les seuls témoins sont les élèves qui la détestent. Elle n'aura aucun allié dans la classe, et elle va essayer d'être … _sarcastique._ Envers _nous._ N'est-ce pas une pensée réjouissante ? »

Minerva le fixa un moment d'un regard vide, puis elle se mit à sourire.

* * *

 _Mon premier fanart est signé **RaShelli** et est visible ici: rashelli point deviantart point com /art/Agony-260991601_

* * *

(1) Référence à un sketch des Monty Python


	4. Chapter 4

[Un nouveau chapitre, si vite?! Serait-ce déjà la fin du monde? Qui sait... Profitez-en en tout cas :) ]

* * *

(Loten:) _Le nombre de reviews au compteur grimpe incroyablement. D'où venez-vous tous, les gens ?_

* * *

 **« They dedicate their lives**

 **To running all of his**

 **He tries to please them all**

 **This bitter man he is**

 **Throughout his life the same**

 **He's battled constantly**

 **This fight he cannot win… »**

Metallica, _Unforgiven_

« Ils consacrent leurs vies

A tout gérer de la sienne

Lui tente de leur plaire à tous

Lui si amer

C'est toujours la même chose, toute sa vie

Il s'est battu

Pour ce combat qu'il ne peut pas gagner... »

Metallica, _Unforgiven._

* * *

Depuis cette discussion ridiculement brève avec Snape au sujet de leurs horribles cours de Défense, Hermione avait, entre deux devoirs, beaucoup réfléchi.

C'était clair, personne ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter cette vielle chouette puante, pas avec le pouvoir que lui donnait le Ministère; ils n'avaient donc aucune chance d'en être débarrassés rapidement. Sauf à l'empoisonner, comme l'avait suggéré Ron. C'était tentant, mais non. De la même façon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle leur apprît quoi que ce fût d'effectivement utile; Hermione avait déjà commencé à glisser d'autres livres dans son manuel de _Théorie de la Magie Défensive_ pour lire des choses plus profitables en cours, et Harry semblait décidé à avoir une retenue chaque soir de l'année, à moins que sa main ne se détache d'abord.

Les autres professeurs ne pouvaient rien faire; ils avaient leurs propres inspections à gérer. Trelawney allait probablement prendre la porte; Ron lui avait dit que l'inspection en Divination avait été un fiasco total. L'inspection en Métamorphoses à laquelle ils avaient assistée avait été absolument hilarante, mais ça ne ferait que rendre Ombrage plus déterminée encore. Les enseignants avaient leurs propres problèmes à gérer, d'autant que ceux en qui elle aurait placé le plus d'espoir étaient déjà occupés avec l'Ordre.

Donc, la seule option réaliste était d'apprendre par eux-mêmes. Ca lui avait paru une bonne idée, et quand elle avait abordé la question, Ron avait eu l'air effectivement d'accord avec elle, ce qui valait la peine d'être noté étant donné le nombre déjà élevé de leurs disputes cette année. Mais Harry n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'elle espérait. En fait, il avait pété un câble. Une fois encore. Le mieux qu'elle eût pu obtenir fut qu'il s'arrête de crier assez longtemps pour qu'elle lui demande d'y réfléchir, puis elle s'était enfuie; elle était attendue à l'infirmerie un peu plus tard pour une nouvelle leçon.

Hermione observait la médisorcière avec impatience ce soir-là. « Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? ». Au moins, ces leçons n'étaient jamais ennuyeuses.

« Mettre en pratique ce que vous avez appris » lui répondit l'infirmière. « Vous allez pratiquer quelques-uns des diagnostics que je vous ai appris, et noter vos résultats, pour que je sois sûre que vous maîtrisiez davantage que la simple théorie. »

« Okay » accepta-t-elle impatiemment, brûlant déjà de commencer « Sur qui… »

A cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle se retourna, prête à bafouiller une excuse à propos de douleurs mensuelles au cas où il s'agirait de quelqu'un qui ignorait la vraie raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas entendu frapper poliment aurait dû la mettre en alerte, mais la surprise de voir le Professeur Snape lui adresser un regard morne et peu sympathique fut quand même totale.

« Bonsoir, Severus », accueillit chaleureusement Poppy le morne Maître des Potions. « Merci d'avoir accepté.»

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix », répliqua-t-il brusquement sur un ton désagréable, jetant au portrait de Dilys un regard plein de venin avant de s'avancer rageusement au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent un point lointain.

Il n'avait pas l'air franchement ravi à l'idée de jouer les rats de laboratoire. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir; elle ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée la réjouissait grandement non plus. C'était logique : il allait être son premier et, a priori, seul patient pour un petit moment, et puis les diagnostics ne seraient pas encourageants, mais ça voulait quand même dire qu'elle allait devoir pratiquer la magie sur le Professeur Snape. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, à dire vrai, mais elle ne croyait pas pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois. Elle implora Poppy des yeux, ce que la sorcière ignora royalement. « C'est quand tu veux, Severus ».

Sa hargne s'intensifia, même s'il semblait toujours déterminé à faire comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce. Après un long moment, il leva les mains pour commencer à déboutonner les manchettes de sa robe, avant de s'attaquer aux autres attaches, et, le regard toujours fixé au loin, il se débarrassa de ses lourds vêtements d'un coup d'épaule. Hermione pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où elle l'avait vu sans ses dangereusement célèbres robes tourbillonnantes, et il lui restait encore beaucoup de doigts; assister à ce spectacle était tout simplement trop bizarre.

Sa redingote rejoignit sa robe au sol, et il se tint au centre de la pièce en chemise, dévisageant toujours le mur. Sa chemise blanche était suffisamment fine pour leur permettre de voir le simple t-shirt blanc qu'il portait en dessous, et Dilys rit doucement. « Par Merlin, Severus, es-tu obligé de porter autant de couches de vêtements tout le temps ? »

« Les cachots sont très mal chauffés » répliqua Snape, comme sur la défensive. Sa posture traduisait son malaise, il trépignait presque, et ne semblait vraiment pas ravi. « Finissons-en. J'ai du travail. »

« Severus, ne fais pas l'enfant. » Gronda Poppy. « Tu sais que l'on n'en a pas fini. Tu en sais sans doute plus sur la Guérison que moi-même, et certainement davantage sur l'enseignement. Si tu transformes ça en querelle, ça prendra deux fois plus de temps. Dilys, arrête de le taquiner. »

Un nerf tressauta brièvement au coin de l'œil gauche de Snape, sa mâchoire se serra, puis il se retourna brusquement et se dirigea directement vers une chaise, rassemblant sa robe et son manteau à l'aide d'un Accio pour les déposer hors de son chemin; puis il s'assit et se pencha pour délacer ses bottes, ses cheveux ternes tombant devant son visage pour le cacher. Débarrassé de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes, il se releva et se replaça souplement, pieds nus, au centre de la pièce. Son visage exprima un mélange de gêne et de colère quand il déboutonna violemment les manchettes de sa chemise. Hermione déglutit difficilement, lançant un regard embarrassé à Madame Pomfresh avant de rediriger à contrecœur son attention sur Snape.

Agissant à présent avec brusquerie, la mâchoire fortement serrée, Snape déboutonna à moitié sa chemise avant de la passer d'un mouvement sec au-dessus de sa tête en tirant son t-shirt en même temps, et d'un seul coup il était à moitié nu. Il laissa le paquet de coton blanc tomber au sol. Il se raidit et fixa à nouveau le mur. Malgré elle, Hermione le détailla; elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à voir des hommes à moitié nus, même si Snape n'était pas à proprement parler _normal_.

D'abord, il était incroyablement maigre : ses côtes étaient toutes clairement visibles, son estomac était creusé, et même ses clavicules ressortaient franchement. Les os de ses hanches étaient tellement pointus au bord de son pantalon qu'on aurait presque dit que c'était tout ce qui tenait ses vêtements en place. Il avait un peu de poil sur le torse, mais peu, et une coupure à moitié guérie commençait à former une croûte en travers de son torse, à l'endroit le plus poilu. La Marque des Ténèbres se dessinait sur son bras, noire et bien visible, et elle détourna frénétiquement les yeux d'elle et des cicatrices sur ses poignets, mal à l'aise.

Ceci dit, tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à ce qu'elle voyait, elle réalisa que ces cicatrices n'étaient pas les seules. Certaines étaient difficiles à voir sur sa peau cireuse, mais les ombres tombaient étrangement à certains endroits, et révélaient beaucoup de petites entailles et de sillons dans sa chair, dont une sur son estomac avait l'air particulièrement vilaine. Elle passait sur sa hanche pour disparaître dans son pantalon, du côté gauche; à bien y regarder il s'agissait en fait de deux cicatrices, l'une semblait due à une opération, l'autre pouvait correspondre à n'importe quoi d'autre. Absorbée dans sa contemplation, Hermione commença à tourner lentement autour de lui, hoquetant bruyamment quand elle vit son dos.

Là aussi, sa maigreur était douloureusement évidente: ses omoplates transperçaient presque sa peau, ses hanches étaient visibles aussi de cet angle de vue, et l'on voyait même clairement ses vertèbres. Mais c'était l'état de sa peau qui retint son attention, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas de poils sur le dos pour cacher les détails sanglants. D'autres blessures à demi-cicatrisées lui barraient les épaules et le haut du dos, les croûtes noires et sèches, et par endroit ces blessures étaient tordues parce qu'elles se superposaient à d'autres cicatrices. Sa peau était presque rapiécée par les cicatrices aux endroits les plus touchés, où de très anciennes lignes blanches s'entremêlaient à d'autres, rouges, plus récentes. Elle reconnut des traces de brûlures, et des coupures nettes, et des déchirures qui auraient pu correspondre à n'importe quoi, et d'autres plus petites, plus difficiles à identifier. En plus des cicatrices, son corps était marbré de bleus, surtout sur les hanches et les bras, mais aussi à un endroit du dos comme s'il avait été jeté sur quelque chose.

« Beau spectacle ? » siffla-t-il soudain, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Sa voix était de glace, et quand elle se déplaça pour lui faire face, ses yeux noirs brûlaient de fureur et ses joues étaient enflammées.

« …Je suis désolée, Monsieur », chuchota-t-elle, gênée, essayant de ne pas se recroqueviller trop visiblement.

« Severus, laisse-la tranquille. Tu as donné ton accord pour ça. Et ce n'est pas encore terminé. »

« Non », coupa-t-il, rougissant une nouvelle fois. « Je ne me laisserai pas humilier plus longtemps. C'est tout ce que vous aurez. »

 _Merci mon Dieu,_ pensa Hermione avec ferveur. D'une, il l'aurait tuée. De deux, même si elle savait que les Guérisseurs étaient confrontés à la nudité, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour ça, et même si elle l'était, l'Enfer gèlerait avant qu'elle ne trouve rien de gênant à imaginer Snape dans cette situation. De trois, il l'aurait tuée. Encore. Cependant, c'était un peu étrange que lui trouve ça si embarrassant, pensa-t-elle, le regardant à nouveau avec hésitation – il devait sans doute être habitué à se dévoiler devant des Guérisseurs. Bon, peut-être pas devant des apprentis Guérisseurs, qui étaient ses propres élèves, et qui en plus se trouvaient être amis avec le garçon qu'il détestait plus que tous les autres, d'accord. Non, en fait, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il fût plutôt gêné. En plus, il n'était pas une gravure de mode; il devait avoir conscience de son apparence, et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul homme ravi d'être détaillé par une adolescente dans de telles circonstances.

« Allez, finissez-en » gronda Snape, interrompant sa rêvasserie. Réprimant à peine un couinement surpris, Hermione acquiesça et rassembla maladroitement de l'encre, un parchemin et sa baguette, et se mit au travail.

Pas un seul de ses sorts de diagnostic ne lui donna des résultats normaux; c'était suffisant pour qu'elle finisse par se sentir nauséeuse. Cet homme avait tellement de problèmes que c'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours debout. Pour la plupart, elle se contentait de deviner les causes des résultats anormaux - elle espérait se tromper pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Et tous ses sorts semblaient inefficaces autour de la Marque des Ténèbres; elle ne pouvait rien obtenir près de son bras gauche, et essayait d'éviter de regarder la Marque.

A un moment, elle déclara d'un ton absent, « Je ne comprends pas vraiment les résultats que j'obtiens là… »

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse quand Snape répliqua promptement « Où ça? » ; elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'il la dévisageait méchamment et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Sans chemise et sur la défensive ou pas, son expression restait franchement intimidante.

« Heu… »

Il la fixa. « Madame Pomfresh a été réclamée ailleurs. C'est ce qu'elle prétend » ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas, avec acidité; il semblait avoir pâli d'avoir été laissé dans cette situation, mais Hermione réalisa que la colère sur son visage ne lui était pas destinée, sinon il aurait déjà perdu son calme. « A quel endroit obtenez-vous des résultats inconnus? »

Avec hésitation, elle pointa un endroit du doigt, et il grogna d'exaspération. « Je n'ai pas d'yeux à l'arrière de mon crâne, Miss Granger, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. _Montrez-moi_. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Hermione essaya de trouver un endroit sans cicatrice et y appliqua très délicatement le bout de deux doigts; sa peau était froide au toucher, et il tressaillit visiblement à son contact. « Ah. Ça doit être le foie, vu d'un mauvais angle. Il faudrait lancer des sorts d'hépatite particuliers à cet endroit » lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait neutre sans trop y parvenir, une main sur sa hanche. Il évitait son regard et il était si tendu qu'il vibrait presque. « Vos résultats indiquent une cirrhose causée par une insuffisance hépatique chronique. »

« La jaunisse ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« De toute évidence. » grommela-t-il. « Pensiez-vous vraiment que ma peau avait cette teinte naturelle? Même en vivant sous terre on n'obtiendrait pas cette couleur. » Il marquait un point, même si elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien en dire.

Elle était sur le point de demander la cause des dommages faits au foie, mais elle se retint, en partie pour éviter de l'énerver, en partie parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir maintenant. Acquiesçant, elle nota l'information; Madame Pomfresh regarderait ça avec elle plus tard de toute façon.

Aussi horrible et nerveusement éprouvant qu'était cet exercice, c'était aussi fascinant, et elle n'avait aucune idée du temps passé quand elle reprit la parole. « Monsieur, il y a une autre analyse que je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas lié à un organe en particulier, mais on ne dirait pas que ce soit dû à une blessure ou à un reste de sort. »

« Où ? »

« Hem… » Elle déglutit difficilement et se mit à rougir, s'accroupissant sur ses talons derrière lui et levant les yeux vers une zone de peau marbrée sur son dos, priant pour qu'il ne se retourne pas pour la voir. « Sous votre taille » marmonna-t-elle enfin, et elle entendit un sifflement tandis qu'il inspirait d'un coup entre ses dents et qu'il se tendit visiblement, les poings serrés le long de ses flancs.

Après un silence bien trop long, il déclara sèchement « Rien dont il faille vous soucier. Cela ne fait pas partie de votre entraînement de Guérisseur de guerre. »

« Ca ne sera pas toujours la guerre, Monsieur » protesta-t-elle doucement. « Et qu'est-ce que je serai censée faire si je me retrouve face à une blessure que je ne comprends pas ? M'excuser auprès du patient et lui dire que je ne peux pas le soigner parce que ma formation a été trop utilitaire ? »

« Vous ne trouverez ce genre de problèmes chez aucun de vos patients », gronda-t-il. « Pour une fois dans votre vie, Miss Granger, _laissez tomber_ et arrêtez de fourrer tout le temps votre nez là où on ne vous le demande pas. »

« Severus » interrompit calmement Dilys depuis le mur, d'une voix étonnamment douce. « Elle le découvrira, bientôt. C'est inévitable. Tu préfères qu'elle l'apprenne de toi, ou de nous? »

Le regard de Snape se perdit dans le vague un instant, et une veine pulsait rapidement sur sa tempe. Son visage émacié perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait, à part le rouge brillant sur ses pommettes, et il se mit à frissonner très légèrement. Hermione ramena ses jambes sous elle, prête à bondir et fuir si une explosion s'annonçait, et essaya de ne pas paniquer en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être si terrible. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait son analyse, mais…

« Êtes-vous soumise à un serment de confidentialité, Miss Granger ? » dit finalement Snape d'une voix plutôt tendue.

« Non, Monsieur » répondit-elle honnêtement, « mais je ne parlerai jamais de votre historique médical à quiconque ne le connait pas déjà. » Elle était peut-être une Gryffondor, mais elle n'était pas suicidaire; en plus, ça ne regardait absolument personne.

Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose entre ses dents qui ressemblait fortement à une grossièreté, et bien vulgaire en plus, puis il secoua lentement la tête et se retourna d'un coup, passa devant elle pour prendre ses vêtements sur la chaise, en silence. Il n'avait pas vraiment du mal à mettre ses vêtements, mais il ne traînait pas non plus, s'habillant en un temps record. De toute évidence, il considérait que la leçon était terminée, et Hermione n'allait certainement pas le contredire, pas quand il était de cette humeur.

Complètement rhabillé, Snape la dépassa et glissa jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, et pencha la tête juste assez pour la jauger du coin de l'œil, son visage caché dans l'ombre de ses cheveux; puis il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose, trop faiblement pour qu'elle l'entende, et il se retourna pleinement vers elle et la fixa, tandis qu'elle fit involontairement un pas en arrière à la vue de son visage. Les émotions dans ses yeux déployaient une force presque palpable qui la frappa comme physiquement. Sa rage et sa douleur hurlaient depuis leurs sombres profondeurs, voilées par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la honte.

Un nœud glacé lui serra l'estomac. « Oh, mon Dieu », chuchota-t-elle en le fixant, à peine consciente qu'elle parlait. « Vous voulez dire… »

La tempête dans ses yeux se déchaina. « _Oui_ », siffla-t-il, un muscle tressautant dans sa joue. Il détourna son regard, ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement rageur et bondit hors de la pièce, la laissant fixer le vide qu'il laissait tandis que le bruit de ses pas s'éloignait dans le couloir. Quand elle leva les yeux, le portrait de Dilys était vide. Hermione dirigea à nouveau son regard là où Snape se tenait, réalisant la chose progressivement, saisie petit à petit par un effroi glacé ; puis elle se détourna. Reposant délicatement ses notes et sa baguette, elle se dirigea sans hâte vers la petite salle de bain, où elle fut d'un coup violemment malade.

Engourdie, les yeux secs, elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain et trouva Madame Pomfresh qui l'attendait. L'infirmière déclara avec douceur : « Hermione, je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention que vous appreniez… ça… dès maintenant. Et je vous l'aurais dit beaucoup moins brutalement, pour essayer d'atténuer le choc. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il n'a pas été…brutal » dit-elle, maussade. « Il était plutôt… Je ne sais pas. Ca aurait pu être pire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il me l'a dit, en fait. Enfin, il ne me l'a pas _dit_ précisément, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a laissé le comprendre… »

« Parce que j'aurais fini par vous le dire, s'il ne l'avait pas fait. » répondit gravement Poppy. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait des traces suffisamment récentes pour que vous les remarquiez, sinon je serai restée avec vous et je vous aurais empêché de le découvrir. »

« Vous n'aviez pas réalisé ? » répéta calmement Hermione, se sentant toujours un peu déconnectée de tout ça, tandis qu'elle acceptait un verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche.

« Le Professeur Snape ne me dit pas tout. Et j'ai appris il y a bien longtemps à ne pas poser de questions à propos de… certaines choses. Il est plus que capable de traiter les effets physiques à long terme, et il n'aime pas que qui que ce soit sache. Je ne suis même pas sûre que le Directeur soit au courant. »

« Une chance pour le Directeur, alors » dit-elle amèrement. « J'aurais aimé ne pas savoir. » Elle essaya de ne pas frissonner malgré le froid qu'elle ressentait et resserra plus franchement sa robe autour d'elle. « J'aurais vraiment, vraiment aimé ne pas savoir. » Avalant de la bile, elle se força à demander : « Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit gay ou un truc comme ça, non ? »

« Non. Définitivement, complètement non. Et même s'il l'était, des lésions de cette importance ne sont pas normales. »

Elle acquiesça, comme dans le brouillard; non, ça serait trop facile. Elle l'avait de toute façon toujours vu comme plutôt asexué, à dire vrai. Serrant les dents et déglutissant à nouveau, elle se força à réfléchir. _Le Professeur Snape a été violé._ Et pas pour la première fois, apparemment. Elle eut un hoquet, essayant un moment de vomir, mais il n'y avait plus rien à vomir.

« Je suis désolée, ma chère. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? Très bien, vous avez gagné, je ne le déteste plus. Je ne peux pas le détester après avoir appris ça. Vous êtes contente ? »

« Hermione… »

« Non ! Je ne voulais pas savoir ça! » Elle sentit du sel sur ses lèvres et réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle avait été très heureuse de pouvoir détester Snape et le ranger dans la catégorie des hommes au cœur de pierre, désagréables et à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Apprendre qu'il avait des raisons valables d'être ainsi, et qu'il souffrait beaucoup en silence sans que personne ne le sache, pour le salut de personnes qui le détestaient, cela détruisait toutes ses confortables illusions.

« J'en suis sûre. » dit doucement la sorcière. « Je ne voulais pas savoir, quand je l'ai appris la première fois. Même maintenant, je ne pose pas de questions, parce que je ne veux toujours pas savoir. Mais c'est une partie de ce qu'être un Guérisseur veut dire, en particulier un Guérisseur en temps de guerre pour l'Ordre du Phénix. » Elle donna à Hermione un mouchoir propre. « Et on ne doit traiter que les conséquences » ajouta-t-elle gentiment. « C'est Severus – le Professeur Snape – qui doit endurer ça. »

« Comment ?... » Demanda bêtement Hermione, essayant en vain de sécher ses larmes. Elle se mit à trembler. Elle n'aurait pas pu parler suffisamment clairement pour finir la question de toute façon. _Comment peut-il faire ça ? Et pourquoi ?_ Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour lui pour qu'il soit capable d'endurer ce genre de sévices ? C'était un Mangemort autrefois. Qu'avait fait Voldemort pour que Snape le haïsse autant ?

« C'est Severus Snape » répondit calmement Dilys, tentant une approche terre à terre sans vraiment y arriver. Le portrait haussa les épaules quand Hermione leva les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur elle. « C'est la seule réponse que nous ayons, Hermione. Selon toute logique rationnelle, il aurait dû se faire tuer bien avant la fin de la première guerre. Je ne sais absolument pas comment il a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps, d'autant que je suis certaine qu'on ne sait pas encore tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Quelque chose le pousse à continuer, mais je ne sais foutrement pas quoi. Il est… terriblement fort. »

Hermione se moucha bruyamment, commençant à se sentir un tout petit peu mieux, au moins physiquement. Elle fit un geste vague dans la direction de ses notes. « Si j'ai raison sur à peine la moitié de tout ça, il devrait être mort à l'heure qu'il est ».

L'infirmière attrapa la feuille de parchemin et la parcourut rapidement. « Non, vous avez à peu près bien vu, ma chère. Bien joué. Et essayez de ne pas trop vous inquiéter – il faut bien plus que ça pour arrêter le Professeur Snape. N'importe qui d'autre serait mort, c'est vrai, mais comme l'a dit Dilys... il s'agit de Severus. » L'infirmière eut un sourire plutôt triste. « Même encore maintenant, je suis toujours impressionnée de voir tout ce qu'il parvient à endurer. La moitié du temps, ça ne le ralentit même pas. »

« Il a même _l'air_ à moitié mort. » fit remarquer Hermione, hoquetant à force de lutter contre ses sanglots, et luttant pour se calmer un peu avant de devenir hystérique. Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. « Non, ce n'est pas ça, en fait. Ca devrait, mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est comme… Je ne sais pas, un lévrier, ou un truc comme ça. Ce n'est pas normal pour un humain d'être aussi maigre, mais d'une certaine façon ça fonctionne pour lui ? Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. »

« J'ai entendu des descriptions de lui pires que celle-ci » répondit Dilys en riant. « Severus aussi, je dirais. »

Madame Pomfresh eut l'air de réfréner un rire en acquiesçant. « C'est un peu maladroit pour votre éloquence habituelle, Miss Granger, mais je comprends très bien ce que vous voulez dire. Les règles de normalité ne s'appliquent pas à Severus Snape. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas d'apporter vos notes dans mon bureau, je vais faire du thé et vous expliquer ce qu'elles signifient, dans la mesure de ce que l'on a réussi à découvrir. »

Le jour suivant, le cours de potions se révéla être l'un des pires cours de toute la scolarité d'Hermione. Snape passa la plupart du temps à la fixer, quand il ne la défiait pas du regard en s'asseyant pour la défendre de tressaillir ou de se montrer embarrassée, et il ne fallait pas être une je-sais-tout pour voir qu'il attendait la première excuse pour l'étriper. Verbalement seulement, peut-être, mais elle n'était pas franchement sûre. Même Harry ne suscitait pas souvent un tel niveau de rage. De toute évidence, Snape se sentait extrêmement embarrassé, maintenant qu'elle en savait plus que presque tout le monde, et l'homme avait visiblement du mal à relier Hermione la Guérisseuse à Hermione l'élève. De façon toute aussi évidente, il n'avait absolument aucune confiance en sa promesse de garder le silence.

En bref, l'atmosphère était très inconfortable, d'autant qu'une nuit sans sommeil et une autre crise de larmes l'avait épuisée et mise sur les nerfs. Pour une fois, c'était très facile de laisser Neville, Harry et Ron à leurs affaires; non seulement, elle voulait tout faire pour éviter d'attirer la colère de Snape, mais en plus elle devait lutter pour garder un œil sur sa propre potion, alors encore plus sur celle de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout avec tout ce qu'elle avait à penser.

La nuit dernière avait été horriblement triste, mais aussi éclairante. A tout point de vue, Snape était un miracle médical, étant donné tout ce qui allait de travers chez lui. Son métabolisme à lui seul était complètement mystérieux; aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il était naturellement maigre et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son régime alimentaire. Il n'avait aucun trouble de l'alimentation ou de problème de thyroïde, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre; il ne grossissait simplement jamais, et encore moins quand il était soumis au stress. Certes, son poids actuel était légèrement inférieur à la normale, même pour lui, mais ça n'était pas aussi grave que ça aurait dû en avoir l'air.

Il s'avéra que l'hépatite chronique était due à un abus d'alcool passé, et il n'y avait aucun intérêt à essayer de l'en guérir complètement, parce qu'il buvait toujours, de temps à autre, plus qu'il ne devrait. Pas souvent, lui avait assuré Madame Pomfresh et Dilys, mais de temps en temps. Il semblait y avoir un passif alcoolique dans sa famille de toute façon, et étant donné le type de vie qu'il menait, il paraissait compréhensible qu'il cherche parfois différentes façons de récupérer. Hermione avait reposé des questions à propos des traces d'aiguilles, et elles lui avaient assuré que, bien qu'ancien habitué, il était clean depuis presque dix ans maintenant; elles ne _croyaient_ pas qu'il avait recommencé, et il leur avait assuré que non. Il avait aussi un passif d'auto-mutilation; toutes ses cicatrices n'étaient pas le fait d'autres personnes, même si elles étaient pratiquement certaines qu'il avait arrêté ça maintenant.

C'était le « Pratiquement certaines » qui posait problème, en fait. Il était impossible de se faire une idée précise de l'historique médical de Snape, pour la simple raison qu'il refusait d'en parler ou de reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Il traitait la plupart de ses blessures lui-même, et la plupart du temps ignorait celles qu'il ne pouvait gérer tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par guérir d'elles-mêmes. Il était devenu un Guérisseur amateur plutôt compétent, en tout cas en ce qui concernait les blessures et les malédictions, et il maîtrisait assez de médecine non-magique pour se maintenir en état. Elle savait déjà qu'il contrôlait lui-même son régime; elle avait découvert que c'était en partie à cause de ses ulcères à l'estomac, l'un entretenu par le stress, l'autre à moitié guéri – ce qui devait pouvoir expliquer un peu son caractère.

Les cicatrices, les coupures à moitié guéries et les coups étaient apparemment quasi-insignifiants. La résistance à la douleur de Snape était tout simplement inhumaine et il ne faisait que peu attention aux blessures, même celles plutôt sérieuses; il avait autant de cicatrices parce que, la plupart du temps, il ne se souciait même pas de les guérir, a priori; ce qui expliquait aussi probablement quelques problèmes psychologiques en plus de son aspect physique général.

C'était son système nerveux, le vrai problème. L'exposition continue à l'Endoloris lui déchirait progressivement les nerfs. Hermione n'avait pas encore appris les sorts d'analyse plus profonde des nerfs, mais Madame Pomfresh lui avait montré les résultats du dernier check-up qu'elle avait fait à Snape : elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'il voulait dire, et que le Maître des Potions souffrait en permanence parce qu'il n'avait jamais assez de temps pour récupérer complètement avant d'être à nouveau frappé par le sortilège. Sa circulation sanguine était elle aussi défaillante, abaissant sa température corporelle d'un degré ou deux en dessous de la normale- elle l'avait vu frissonner tout à l'heure.

Bref, ce n'était pas très surprenant que Snape soit toujours d'une humeur aussi terrible, étant données les circonstances.

Elles avaient tenté d'aborder la question de l'agression sexuelle, mais avec un résultat limité en partie parce que le sujet était très éprouvant, en partie parce que Madame Pomfresh et Dilys ne savaient pas grand-chose en vérité. Snape ne leur en avait jamais parlé; la médisorcière l'avait découvert plus ou moins par accident un jour, quand elle avait remarqué qu'il avait une hémorragie interne et qu'elle avait insisté pour en trouver l'origine, lui étant trop faible pour protester. Elles ne savaient pas du tout à quelle fréquence ça arrivait, puisqu'il laissait très rarement Madame Pomfresh l'examiner. Hermione s'était résignée pendant un temps à se mordre la lèvre à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'homme s'asseoir. Apparemment, Voldemort utilisait le sexe à la fois comme une récompense et comme une punition, comme si elle avait besoin d'une autre raison pour le détester. Elles lui avaient dit que c'était extrêmement rare, et lui avaient assuré que les rumeurs et autres histoires de sauterie de Mangemorts étaient presque toutes des conneries exagérées, mais c'était une maigre consolation.

Madame Pomfresh avait un peu appris à Hermione à traiter ce genre de problème, mais lui avait dit aussi que dans ce cas précis ça lui serait de peu d'utilité parce que Snape ne réagissait pas comme la plupart des gens. S'il en ressentait la honte et la culpabilité attendues, il les gardait à l'intérieur, et bien qu'il fût certain qu'il était traumatisé par ça, il l'intériorisait aussi. Ce qui n'était absolument pas sain, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de le forcer à faire autrement, et de toute évidence il préférait qu'elles laissent ce problème tranquille. Aussi horrible que ce fût, la meilleure chose à faire était d'ignorer le problème, parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait et parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre pour ça de toute façon.

C'était ça le pire, de l'avis d'Hermione. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vu n'allait s'arranger. Il continuerait à tout subir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui ou Voldemort qui meurt. Tristement, la première solution semblait plus plausible que la seconde. Ce qui signifiait que Snape ne serait pas en mesure de guérir. Il lui faudrait supporter la douleur et des blessures qui auraient tué n'importe qui d'autre depuis longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt effectivement. A ce moment-là, il accueillerait la mort sûrement volontiers.

 _Quel est l'intérêt d'être un Guérisseur, si on ne peut, dans les faits, guérir quelqu'un ?_

Elle jeta un autre regard furtif au bureau de Snape, sans laisser traîner ses yeux plus d'une seconde. Lui-même continuait à la fixer et son expression ne varia pas d'un poil quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait; à tout le moins, son regard noir se durcit encore. Reportant en toute hâte son attention sur son chaudron, Hermione raisonna avec inconfort sur ce qui allait se passer désormais.

De toute évidence, il fallait que quelque chose change : elle aimait les Potions, et voulait faire de son mieux pour ses Buses, mais elle n'y arriverait pas si elle passait tous ses cours sur des charbons ardents à attendre qu'il perde finalement son calme et l'éviscère verbalement. De la même façon, elle ne pouvait pas non plus réussir dans ses autres matières si elle passait toutes ses nuits soit à sangloter soit à broyer du noir. Elle ne pourrait pas non plus continuer son entraînement de Guérisseuse si son principal patient réagissait avec une fureur à peine contenue, à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait quelque chose sur son état de santé.

Elle supposa qu'elle n'avait qu'à attendre et voir si les choses s'amélioraient, mais ça n'avait jamais été son fort d'agir ainsi. En plus, au-delà de l'horreur et de la pitié, la situation avait aussi éveillé sa curiosité. Tous ses amis pouvaient en témoigner : Hermione Granger pouvait être dangereuse à partir du moment où elle avait fixé son attention sur quelque chose, et à présent, elle voulait savoir non seulement _comment_ Snape parvenait à survivre à tout ce qu'il devait traverser, mais surtout _pourquoi._ Et pour ça, elle devait en savoir plus sur lui.

 _Et après, j'irai voir Voldemort pour lui donner un gros baiser mouillé,_ pensa-t-elle lugubrement. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir quoi que ce fût de plus dangereux que ça.

Snape allait la tuer.

Hermione s'échina toute la semaine pour établir un plan réalisable qui n'aboutirait pas à sa mort sale et violente, avant de laisser tomber. Elle reconnut tristement qu'elle avait passé trop de temps avec des Gryffondors : elle ne serait jamais capable, en aucune façon, d'affronter un Serpentard, encore moins leur Directeur de maison, avec une quelconque subtilité. Il lui fallait voir de l'intérieur comment ils percevaient le monde; le problème était qu'aucun de ses alliés n'étaient Serpentards, et que tous les Serpentards de sa connaissance la méprisaient complètement.

L'idée lui vint en pleine nuit, la tirant d'un coup d'un profond sommeil, comme une épiphanie. Il _existait_ un Serpentard qui pourrait – pourrait seulement – être disposé à l'aider si elle faisait attention et qu'elle n'essayait pas de tout faire toute seule, en tout cas. Pas de temps à perdre; elle s'extirpa de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre en sortant du dortoir à petits pas silencieux, puis descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune déserte qu'elle traversa en direction du portrait, se promettant qu'après ça, elle trouverait un portrait à mettre au-dessus de son lit.

La Grosse Dame ne fut pas ravie d'être dérangée, mais son indignation fut étouffée dans l'œuf quand Hermione lui demanda poliment si elle pouvait transmettre au portrait de Dilys Derwent une demande d'entretien. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Hermione était assise dans une salle de classe vide non loin de la tour de Gryffondor face au portrait de l'ancienne Directrice et Guérisseuse. « Je veux rencontrer Phineas Nigellus. »

Dilys haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez dit qu'il était un des alliés du Professeur Snape, qu'il faisait partie du clan, avec vous et Madame Pomfresh. »

« Oui… Mais j'ai dit ça il y a des semaines. Pourquoi veux-tu le rencontrer _maintenant_? »

« Parce que je crois que j'ai besoin de son aide » admit sereinement Hermione. « Pour m'aider à comprendre les Serpentards, il n'y a que lui qui me vienne à l'esprit. Aucun élève ne voudra me parler, même si je voulais tenter le coup, et de toute évidence je ne peux pas demander au Professeur Snape lui-même. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Son aînée sorcière fronça les sourcils. « Tu as raison, il pourrait t'aider. La question est de savoir s'il le veut ou non. Phineas est un vrai Serpentard; ce n'est pas pour rien que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré. Il te mésestime à cause de ta naissance. En outre, il ne fait rien sans raison, et il faut qu'elle soit très bonne. Il est très probable qu'il demande une contrepartie, et il est bien capable de dire à Severus ce que tu essayes de faire, par pur caprice _malfaisant_ _._ »

« Je m'en doutais fortement » répliqua-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules « mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Soit je prends le risque qu'il trahisse mes projets, soit j'affronte avec certitude le fait d'être découverte, parce que je suis beaucoup trop Gryffondor. »

Dilys eut un sourire triste. « Tu es la moins ouvertement Gryffondor de toute ta promotion… Mais je reconnais que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu n'es pas en mesure de rivaliser avec un Serpentard, et sûrement pas avec Severus. Très bien. Je vais voir ce que Phineas en dit. Il voudra te rencontrer en privé, sans moi, pour voir de quel bois tu es vraiment faite, et il sera désagréable. »

« Autant que le Professeur Snape ? » demanda malicieusement Hermione.

Le portrait grogna un peu. « Pire. Severus a de l'éducation; pas Phineas. »

« Un petit conseil à me donner? » _Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Snape avait de l'éducation._

« Sois honnête. Il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie il sait quand on lui ment. Et tente de garder ton calme; ne te montre pas à lui comme une stupide petite écolière, ou une Gryffondor excessivement émotive. Bonne chance. »

Dilys sortit du tableau, et Hermione s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise, souhaitant vaguement avoir pris Pattenrond avec elle. Il serait bon d'avoir un allié pour tout ça, et son animal serait sans doute plus compréhensif que n'importe lequel de ses amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, une élégante voix d'homme l'apostropha avec dédain et lenteur : « Que crois-tu être en train de faire, Sang de bourbe ? »

 _Charmant._ Elle tourna la tête vers le portrait qui lui adressait un regard plein de mépris. Hermione avait –naturellement- fait des recherches, et elle savait que Phineas Nigellus Black était un ancêtre de Sirius; il était toutefois difficile de le deviner en le regardant. « Bonsoir, Monsieur » répondit-elle le plus poliment possible. « Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer. »

Il renifla. « Réponds à la question, fillette. »

« Je suis sûre que Dilys vous a expliqué » commença-t-elle délicatement « que je désirais bénéficier de vos conseils. J'ai besoin d'aide pour comprendre l'état d'esprit serpentard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

 _Sois honnête_ , avait dit Dilys. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. « Pour plusieurs raisons, Monsieur. D'abord, à cause de la guerre : beaucoup de Mangemorts sont des Serpentards, tout comme Vous-savez-qui. J'aimerais comprendre un peu mieux comment ils pensent, pour voir si je peux trouver quelques raisons à ce qui se passe. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur mes camarades de promotion, également. Je les vois tous les jours, mais je ne sais rien d'eux. Mais c'est surtout, je l'admets, pour le Professeur Snape. »

Elle fit une pause pour laisser place à une éventuelle réaction, mais l'inexpressivité du visage semblait être un trait caractéristique universel des Serpentards adultes. Phineas aurait pu tout aussi bien être une peinture moldue, vue l'émotion qu'il dégageait. « Continue. »

« Il m'intrigue » reconnut-elle. « Il a toujours été le professeur avec lequel je ne parvenais pas à me lier, celui que je ne parviens jamais à impressionner. C'est en partie pour ça. Je veux en savoir plus sur lui. Mais je veux aussi l'aider, et à moins de le comprendre un minimum, je ne pourrais pas devenir assez proche de lui pour en être capable. Il me laisse aider Madame Pomfresh pour la Guérison et autre, parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix, mais le dernier des aveugles pourrait voir à quel point il me déteste. Les choses seraient plus faciles pour tout le monde si je pouvais trouver une façon de l'approcher qu'il détesterait moins. »

Le portrait garda longtemps le silence. Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas trépigner et se mordit la langue pour ne pas le harceler. L'ancien Directeur finit par déclarer méchamment : « Petite Sang de bourbe arrogante, n'est-il pas ? »

« Je vous prie de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Monsieur » répliqua-t-elle en se contenant.

« La vérité te gêne-t-elle à ce point ? »

« Non, mais c'est un peu hypocrite. Mes parents sont peut-être des Moldus, mais au moins, ils ne sont pas cousins; je préfère être née de Moldus que fruit d'un inceste. » cingla-t-elle. « Ma lignée de sang est sans doute plus propre que la vôtre. » Il était impossible d'étouffer la colère dans sa voix, mais elle réussit toutefois à ne pas lui hurler dessus.

A sa grande surprise, le portrait émit un petit bruit, l'air presque amusé. « Intéressant ». Hermione fut contrariée de réaliser qu'il jouait avec elle, qu'il la testait. Elle était sur le point d'exiger qu'il réponde – allait-il l'aider, oui ou non ? – mais quelque chose lui fit tenir sa langue; elle avait plus besoin de son aide que de son propre orgueil en cet instant.

Phineas inclina la tête, plissant légèrement les yeux pour la scruter. D'après son expression, c'était comme s'il posait son regard sur un insecte rare et inhabituel coincé sous un verre, mais il semblait vraiment songeur. « Je vais te donner quelques informations, fillette, parce que je veux voir ce qui se passera » dit-il enfin. « C'est très ennuyeux, d'être un portrait – tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Cela promet d'être amusant, faute de mieux. Mais je ne te mâcherai pas le travail. Si tu es aussi intelligente que le prétend Dilys, tu devrais être capable de t'en sortir toute seule. Si tu ne l'es pas… » Il eut un petit rire mauvais. « Si tu ne l'es pas, Severus va te retourner comme un gant et te laisser sécher en pendouillant. Dans tous les cas, le spectacle me plaira. Alors prête bien attention, parce que je ne me répèterai pas, et ne m'interromps pas. »

Mordant sa langue une fois de plus, Hermione acquiesça légèrement et se pencha vers lui.

« Premièrement : tout bon Serpentard a toujours plus d'une raison pour faire _quoi que ce soit_. De la même façon, nous percevons toujours plus d'une motivation à tout ce que les autres font autour de nous. Nous considérons que rien n'est dû, et nous ne prenons rien pour argent comptant. »

Elle acquiesça lentement pour montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu; il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour analyser cela avant de prétendre avoir compris, mais elle l'avait entendu.

« Deuxièmement : notre société est entièrement vouée aux riches Sang-purs. Severus est un Sang-mêlé désargenté. Garde ça à l'esprit."

Hermione y réfléchit; Phineas s'était arrêté, comme pour lui donner le temps de bien retourner ça dans son esprit. Snape aura toujours été un paria, alors. Se mouvoir dans ce monde aura été une lutte permanente. Se promettant mentalement de repenser à ce qu'elle connaissait de son histoire et d'essayer de trouver plus d'informations sur les valeurs traditionnelles des Sang-purs dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle acquiesça de nouveau.

« Troisièmement : il est difficile pour tout Serpentard de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. On nous apprend à ne compter que sur nous-mêmes, à utiliser les autres, à ne voir que nos propres intérêts. Severus l'a appris plus violemment que la plupart d'entre nous. »

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Elle en savait assez de l'histoire de Snape pour soupçonner qu'il avait des problèmes à ce niveau-là. Phineas était en train de lui suggérer d'y prêter plus d'attention, d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Il avait été terriblement harcelé à l'école, presque au-delà du supportable; il avait été très certainement maltraité par ses parents, il avait apparemment perdu sa seule amie proche, il avait été trahi par l'institution censée le protéger, et il était régulièrement exposé à de terribles maltraitances.

« Ça te suffira pour l'instant. » trancha Phineas. « Un petit conseil pour ton prochain coup – ton premier était de requérir mon aide, ce qui est étonnamment intelligent pour un Gryffondor. Ne force pas les choses. N'essaye pas de t'imposer dans sa vie, n'essaye pas de le forcer à changer ses habitudes. Essaye, en étant au pire à peine subtile. Il se _doutera_ de quelque chose, n'essaye même pas de croire le contraire, mais tant que tu ne lui donnes pas de preuve solide, il n'agira pas. Le laisser douter, raisonnablement, te servira d'allié dans cette épreuve. Le principal problème des Gryffondors, c'est leurs émotions : tout ce que vous ressentez est peint sur votre visage pour que tout le monde le voie, et au cas où on ne comprendrait pas, vous le criez à la face du monde. N'en fais pas trop. »

Cette fois, son acquiescement fut un peu plus brusque; elle avait réalisé depuis plusieurs années que la raison pour laquelle, entre autres, Snape semblait la trouver ennuyeuse résidait dans le fait qu'elle essayait de l'impressionner avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Il était le seul professeur à n'avoir, semblait-il, jamais loué son intelligence, et plus ses critiques étaient acerbes, plus elle essayait d'obtenir de lui la même considération que montraient ses autres professeurs. Même quand elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas la bonne technique, elle avait persisté ainsi, parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'autre façon de faire.

« Un dernier point. » déclara Phineas. « Tu es supposée être plutôt intelligente. Sers-t 'en. Réfléchis avant d'agir, et apprends à observer. Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il te faut, mais tu ne l'as pas encore réalisé. Fais attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, et apprends à voir au-delà des apparences. Analyse tout. Même les plus petits détails sont importants. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Ne me remercie pas, fillette. Tu joues avec le feu, et tu vas le regretter. » Il marqua une pause. « Il faut que tu saches deux ou trois choses à propos de Severus. Personne n'est si simple, et il est beaucoup plus complexe que la plupart. La première chose, c'est la loyauté. C'est ce qui le définit en grande partie; il ne donne rien de lui facilement, ni avec légèreté, mais quand il le fait, c'est pour la vie. Il est aussi constant et stable que la rotation de la terre. Il ne trahira jamais une promesse et ne tournera jamais le dos à quelqu'un qu'il considère comme digne de son temps. Il est incapable de trahir, et ne pardonne jamais, jamais, la trahison. »

«Excusez-moi de vous interrompre Monsieur, mais – c'est un agent double. Cela fait de lui un traître par définition, non ? »

« Au moins tu en fais une question plutôt qu'une affirmation. » grogna le portrait. « Non. C'est Jeudusor qui lui a fait ça. Il a pris la loyauté de Severus et l'a brisée, ce qui l'a laissé libre de choisir un autre chemin. Ce n'est pas un traître. La deuxième chose dont tu dois avoir connaissance, c'est son sens de l'honneur. Ce n'est pas un trait typique des Serpentards. Je doute que tu l'aies réalisé, mais il n'a jamais menti, à aucun de vous. Il retient la vérité, il joue avec les mots pour que les gens en tirent de mauvaises conclusions, mais il ne ment jamais ouvertement. Parallèlement, il y a des limites qu'il ne franchira jamais, des choses qu'il ne fera pas. Observe comment il se comporte avec tes camarades – il en sait assez à propos de vous tous pour vous réduire en petites épaves brisées, mais il n'ira jamais jusque-là. Il y a des choses que l'on exige de lui en tant que Mangemort qu'il ne fera pas non plus. Il a un code moral strict, même s'il n'est pas conventionnel. »

Hermione fut tentée de débattre de ça, mais elle pensa soudain à Neville, étrangement. Snape l'avait toujours méprisé, toujours insulté et dénigré, continuellement, mais… Hé bien, ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Neville devait être une histoire connue chez ceux de cette génération. Si le but avait été de blesser Neville, alors ça, c'était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, mais Snape n'en avait jamais parlé. Il avait fait quelques remarques narquoises sur la grand-mère de Neville, en tout cas jusqu'à l'incident avec l'épouvantard en troisième année, mais il n'avait jamais fait référence à Franck et Alice, directement ou indirectement. Et bien qu'il fît souvent des remarques méchantes sur le père de Harry, elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'il ait évoqué sa mère, ou leurs morts.

Phineas acquiesça, ayant apparemment remarqué qu'elle commençait déjà à penser différemment. Hermione eut le sentiment que son plan allait lui donner de sacrés maux de têtes. Le portrait reprit tranquillement : « La dernière chose dont tu dois avoir conscience, c'est la douleur. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que Severus a traversé. Personne ne peut l'imaginer, parce que personne n'en a une connaissance totale. Les gens réagissent différemment à la douleur; Severus s'en détache. Il a atteint un point où il ne se soucie tout simplement plus de la douleur physique quelle qu'elle soit ; il en a subie tellement que cela n'a plus aucune pertinence, et c'est pourquoi il est capable de vivre ainsi sa vie si simplement. Toutefois, ça le laisse très vulnérable à toutes les autres sortes de douleur. Il essaye de s'isoler, pour sa propre protection, mais il ne peut pas se protéger de tout. Émotionnellement, il est fortement endommagé, en des façons que personne ne peut comprendre, probablement même pas lui, et il est en vie et fonctionne uniquement grâce au fragile équilibre qu'il parvient à maintenir. Sois très prudente, Miss Granger. Une seule erreur peut avoir des conséquences catastrophiques. Est-ce que tu entrevoies maintenant ce que tu essayes de faire ? »

Hermione déglutit. « Probablement pas. »

« Au moins, c'est honnête. Stupide, mais honnête. » Il la scruta sévèrement. « Que vas-tu faire à présent ? »

Elle y réfléchit. « Essayer de dormir un peu. Une fois reposée au calme, j'y songerai et déciderai quoi faire. » Levant les yeux, elle offrit un petit sourire au portrait. « Pas d'action inconsidérée, c'est promis. Je ne suis pas toujours une Gryffondor finie. »

Il renifla. « Je le croirai quand je le verrai. Et garde bien en tête que la guerre toute entière pourrait bien dépendre de l'équilibre mental de Severus et du temps qu'il parviendra à le maintenir. N'aggrave pas les choses. »

« Pas de pression, bien sûr, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ha ! Bonne chance, fillette – tu vas en avoir besoin. »

* * *

 _Ah, Phineas, l'optimiste de service… Il a un peu raison quand même. La prochaine fois, plus d'action et moins de blabla, promis._ (Loten) _  
_

* * *

[A la demande de certains lecteurs, je tente la traduction des citations en exergue des chapitres. Ca reste à améliorer, mais j'hésite encore entre le respect scrupuleux de la forme versifiée (quand c'est des chansons etc), ou une traduction plus simple en une phrase malgré la mise en page... A voir. N'est pas Ellana-san qui veut ;)

Que va faire Hermione pour gratter un peu la carapace de Snape sans lui taper trop franchement sur les nerfs? A suivre!]


End file.
